Becoming Parents
by ProDLnEC aka NLcsimiamifanatic
Summary: Drew and Rick wanted a family. They also wanted to help a child in need of one. Combining the two they found everything they ever wanted.
1. Chapter 1

_**Becoming Parents**_

When they became foster parents Drew Alister and Rick Lincoln hadn't expected to have a precious toddler to be placed with them within a week. They were prepared for a baby or young child, a nursery, diapers, carseat, high chair and toys. Six-month-old Skylar known as "Sky" was a little girl no one wanted; her biological parent's life was chaotic. Their house a pig sty. She was willingly handed over to CPS at just three months old, a swift termination of parental rights followed. The few family placements failed and other foster-to-adopt placement had fell though. The social worker hoped "this would be her last stop."

Skylar had huge blue eyes and curly dark brown hair. She had a blank expression on her face when the woman passed her to Drew. Even then the couple was ready and willing to adopt her. Same-sex adoption was still a hard process but the judge handling the case had informed CPS even if the family was "non-traditional, extending to same-sax couple" that if Skylar [and the foster-to-adopt family] formed the bond adoption proceedings were to begin. The child deserved permanency and should have had it long ago." Both men realized that any issue, medical or psychological could arise in the future.

And they would deal with it.

Not give her back to a broken system like she were a piece of furniture.

The social worker smiled in shocked delight when as Drew spoke to Skylar softly, telling her he was happy to meet her. The child immediately made eye contact with him.

Skylar had _never_ done this before.

Rick told the woman that their friend Janet Zia was on her way over with boxes of infant clothes and toys her daughters had outgrown. Their foster child was dropped off with two sleepers and two outfits that had clearly had better days, not even a stuffed toy or pacifier, to her name. Drew had immediately found a brand new pacifier for her. Skylar would have everything she required till they went shopping. Skylar would wake up a _lot_ at night according to the social worker. After being in so many placements in her very short life, Rick silently wondered why the hell Skylar _wouldn't_ do that. She was in a new place so often she was likely scared out of her mind.

Hearing Skylar didn't really now how to play with toys because no one had interacted with her long enough to show her, somehow didn't come as a surprise to Rick or Drew either, somehow. Her other placements stated she was "too clingy." That she wanted to held too much.

"What the hell is wrong with people?" Drew asked angrily.

That was going to change. Skylar now had two parents that weren't afraid to hold her all day long and get down on the floor and play with her. They were free to refer to themselves by any title they choose. Both choose "daddy." Tons of sleepless nights and cuddles were in the future but the two knew they could make things better for Skylar and soon she would be their daughter. Normally all foster children, even babies had to sleep in their own room. But because of her sleeping issue they were told if they wanted to have Skylar stay in their room till she settled in it was fine. The department had okayed this at the recommendation of a therapist, the case worker even showed them this on paper for proof.

One thing that wasn't a problem with Skylar was eating. When they got the phone call Rick had gone out and purchased baby food, rice cereal and formula. Because it was June Rick was not working, childcare wouldn't an issue. When the summer was over if it appeared to them that Skylar needed him to, he was ready and willing to resign from his job at the police academy.

Skylar was neither hungry or in need of a diaper change after arriving at her new, for now temporary home. She looked up at Rick from his lap after he placed a kiss on the top of her head he removed her jacket. Rick couldn't help but think eyes that young shouldn't look so sad. Then she did something unexpected, she buried her face in Rick's chest and gripped on to his shirt.

"Do you want a hug? C'mere," he murmured, raising her to his shoulder where she rested her head, her tiny hands holding the fabric of his shirt yet again. "It's all right, little one. You're home, now."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

There was every possible article of clothing in the boxes that Janet Zia had bought over. Onesies, undershirts, dresses, t-shirts, even skinny jeans. Drew didn't realize shoes–in every style came so small. Janet refused to take any money saying she just wanted to help out. Skylar was asleep on Rick's shoulder.

"The clothes issue is taken care for now," Drew said, entering the room again. "Oh, we're sleeping."

Rick smiled

"Yeah. I think that pack-n-play might come in handy for a while."

Drew was on shift that night so Rick was alone with Skylar who they were already calling by her nickname "Sky." _Everything_ was so new to her; from affection to toys to being rocked to sleep with more cuddles. From her reaction when her diapers were being changed it was thought Sky was yelled at from having a messy diaper. She would tense up, holding her breath, like she was just waiting for one of her foster dads to scream at her.

"I'm not gonna yell at you, angel," Drew told her as he changed her diaper to get her ready for bed before he left for work. "You're a perfect lil' girl, you are. I'm going to clean you up and put a new jammies on you. I think we can get rid of the other ones, don't you?"

Drew wasn't against giving clothing to goodwill but everything Sky had with her was barely even good enough for that. The items were threadbare. Since they had clothing for her the items were thrown in the garbage. When Drew tickled the baby's belly he was rewarded with a smile and laugh. It was the sweetest thing. Maybe in the future Sky would need more sophisticated help but for the moment all she needed was love.

"Daddy's got to go to work for a while, okay? You and your other daddy enjoy your bedtime story. I'll see you guys in the morning," Drew kissed Sky again and then gave to her to Rick.

He tried to leave the room without kissing his husband, on purpose, to see what Rick would do.

"Nice try, cowboy," Rick said. "Get back here."

Drew smiled. He turned around kissed Rick deeply, touching his check softly.

"I love you. Have a good night," he said.

"I love you, too. Good luck with your shift."

After placing Sky in the portable crib. He figured he had time for a ten-minute shower. She was still sleeping peacefully when he returned. Rick stayed in the room reading a book in bed in case she awoke. Perhaps if she saw him there Sky wouldn't be so acared so fast. Skylar had been in their home less twelve hours and while admittedly neither knew her too well yet, there was something happening for the three already. Even if Skylar didn't understand it, the term _foster daughter_ didn't feel like the right one for her despite that status.

"How's the baby doing?" Topher asked before shift started.

He knew his wife had bought things over for Drew and Rick's foster baby but hadn't seen her.

"She's good. Her name is Skylar. Sweet but so timid, it's heartbreaking."

Topher told Drew his foster child's story had got around the ER because she had been examined by someone on the day shift. From the dirty place she was removed from, Drew wasn't surprised to hear Skylar was filthy from head to toe and her diaper probably hadn't changed in a day. The only consolation was she was healthy and well-nourished. The lack of love, attention and stimulation hopefully they had caught in time to make for. Only time would tell. Drew told Topher about Skylar being legally free for adoption, how after six month waiting period he and Rick could adopt her if they so choose.

"We're tryin' not to get too ahead of the game and just see how the time goes."

"But it's something you two would consider?" Topher asked.

"Definitely. Maybe it's 'cause it's our first time doing this or the fact she's so helpless but it feels like something's there between us and her."

The conversation was cut short by two arriving ambulances but Topher didn't doubt what his friend had said. It wasn't as if this child was being taken from somewhere she wanted, more like she was finally in a place where she was. Topher was alone in hoping that the three of them a happy ending.

Each deserved it, especially Skylar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Skylar caught on to musical and other toys that made animal sounds that lit up and popped up very quickly. When she pressed a button herself after Rick did it and more lights and sounds played, she looked at Rick with a big smile, drool rolling down her chin.

"You have such a beautiful smile," Rick said, wiping her chin. "That's cool, huh? Wanna do it again? Let's see what this one does," he said, putting his finger on the green button.

She put her finger on the button and pressed.

A cow head popped up with a "moo."

The two started playing early that morning, six thirty when Skylar didn't want to sleep again after her bottle. They were still playing when Drew came home. When she heard the car in the driveway, she looked around.

"Daddy's back from work," Rick said.

Drew grinned seeing the baby who just hours ago had such sad eyes, smiling and giggling.

"This is a beautiful sight," he said.

"Thank you," Rick teased.

Drew smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You two are up early."

"Yeah. After breakfast we found the toys. We've been having a blast since an hour."

Okay. Rick was tired. Skylar had woke up about seven times that night. With her cries being responded to and in the right way She was soothed quickly. Still broken sleep was broken sleep. But the most important part was the baby girl seemed to trust Rick.

"You look tired, babe," Drew said. "How did last night go?"

Rick was honest, on the bad and good. Tonight he and Drew could take turns though. Each time Sky had awoke the previous night there were some diaper changes but all she needed was reassurance before falling back to sleep. The gaining Sky's trust was huge. The very fact both seemed to be gaining it was a great feeling. Sleep hadn't mattered to Rick the previous night. Making Sky feel secure was; he lost count of how much he told she was safe now. She was loved, as well. If his words weren't understood he hoped his and Drew's actions were and soon all Skylar would remember was security.

* * *

Skylar's case worker stopped by a week later.

She said Skylar was a very different baby. One actually cooed, babbled and smiled. She was still anxious, noticeable by the fact her two little hands would still hold on to the shirt of whoever was holding her. But she now made eye contact and smiled. She was definitely developing an attachment to her foster dads. Even turning away when the woman tried to hold her.

"That's okay, sweetie," she told the baby. "I know you love Drew."

The visit was a check-in to see how Skylar was doing. She was doing much better than she had in any other placement. Unfortunately she also said there "might be" an issue regarding adoption. Two relatives came forward that hadn't before. One was a great-aunt on the father's side who wasn't "pleased" her great-niece was being cared for by a gay couple.

 _Big surprise,_ both thought.

The second relative's reason for not wanting Skylar to be adopted by them–or any _couple_ was even more outlandish. While men were "required" to "make" children, parenting was "no man" zone.

" _What?"_ Rick said. "Is she _serious_?"

He couldn't rate that on a scale of stupid.

"Yeah. But she hasn't taken that in front of a judge yet. I think he'll feel the same," the caseworker replied,

The second cousin wanted Skylar placed with a "woman with three or more kids in the home so she would have to share attention early and also attend daycare."

There was nothing wrong with having multiple children in the home or daycare, but not the purpose of teaching children to compete for love and attention. All too often foster homes were over-crowded. Why would Skylar's family want that for her? The caseworker said she didn't think the second cousin had a chance in court; the woman had a violent felony on her record. The great-aunt "just might" have a chance.

There was a hearing in a month; they were required to show up.

With Skylar.

If the judge ruled in favor of the woman, the couple would have to "hand Skylar to her immediately."

This statement was like a kick in the stomach for both.

"There's nothin' we can do..." Rick started to ask.

The caseworker shook her head.

"I'm sorry there's not, until the judge's ruling. If it means anything, the department isn't for the placement and will asking for Skylar to remain in your custody." But the only thing the two could do was hope for the best.

The morning of the hearing Drew and Rick were nauseated.

Sky was all smiles and coos. Her happiness was impossible to ignore but so was the fact they may be leaving the courthouse without her.

Sitting in the courtroom listening to the great-aunt talk about Keeping Skylar in the family and how she would have plenty of cousins to play and grow up with and live in the countryside, both their stomachs turned more, thinking this was going to sway the judge. Then her other "family" views came up. As the judge read what was written on paper his expression changed. He asked the great-aunt about her views on fathers.

She repeated her "no-dad" zone views, adding Skylar 'having two fathers would be over-kill."

The flabbergasted judge asked if Skylar would have any sort of father figure in her life if she was to live with her.

The answer, "not if I can help it."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

The judge didn't even leave the bench.

He turned to the CPS attorney and the couple. He addressed both, asking if Drew and Rick intended to adopt Skylar. They replied "absolutely."

The judge then issued his ruling.

"The physical home environment and surroundings wouldn't be a bad thing for this child. Many single women raised children for generations with great out-comes. Other factors, mainly the relative's views on children having fathers, or not so and actively seeking to _prevent_ that is deeply troubling to me.

"Therefore, I'm rejecting the custody petition and affirming the existing custody arrangement."

Suddenly Rick felt like he could breathe again, he reached over and squeezed Drew's hand. Skylar looked up at him and smiled, oblivious to what was going on around her. Everything was going to be all right.

"Wanna get some breakfast?" Rick asked.

"Sounds great," Drew smiled, neither could eat anything before the hearing. "I'm suddenly starving,"

Drew sent a brief text to their friends as they pulled out of the parking lot.

 _Hearing went great. Sky stays with us!_

* * *

The couple's friends or Drew's sister had yet to meet Skylar. Everyone had seen glimpse of her and said "hi"if they had dropped in the moment during the past five weeks but no one "met" her because Drew wasn't allowed to introduce her to even their inner circle till now. With Skylar being on the shy side this was likely beneficial till she settled some at least with them. Claudia was in Dallas for a week but he invited Kenny, TC and Jordan over. Skylar was playing in her activity saucer when the company arrived. She eyed the trio with curiosity, looking at her foster dads as if to say "are they okay?"

"They're all right, sweetie," Drew said. "Here. Wanna come and get a closer look?" He lifted her up and bought to her the group. Everyone laughed when how tactile infants were, Skylar reached out to touch TC's beard. When she did so, she giggled. No one else was holding her though. When Jordan reached out to her, Skylar turned in towards Drew. Letting people other than her foster dads hold her was going to take time. She didn't cry or seem afraid of new people that was the main thing.

"I can see why you guys have been invisible the past month," Kenny said. "She's gorgeous."

Skylar went back to playing in her saucer while the adults talked.

Ric told them the hearing went in their favor.

"Any idea when you guys can make it permanent?" TC asked.

"We can file to adopt her in January. So, January second," Drew replied.

The two didn't plan to change her first name; it was evident she knew her name was Skylar or "Sky." Her name seemed to fit her but they were figuring out a new middle name. Her new surname would be Lincoln-Alister. When Skylar started crying the visitors got to see that her attachment extended to Rick. She snuggled into his chest and when he gave her the pacifier she fell asleep.

"She was happy this morning when we were nervous wrecks. We probably still wore her though knowing how even these lil' ones can pick up on stuff," he said.

Fatherhood suited the couple their friends thought.

Skylar was a lucky girl to finally have found them. The three had since heard all about Skylar's visit to San Antonio Memorial. It wasn't the first time the day shift had seen a case like hers but it was still heartbreaking. The first and only time Skylar cried was when a blood sample was taken. Other than that, she had a blank expression and was silent. When she had been picked up from her previous failed family placement despite the home being nearly pristine, she was as filthy as she had been when her gave up at three-months-old. But again, by some miracle, she was healthy and well-fed.

" I really hope everything works out for them," Jordan said. "Poor baby been through enough."

The two men agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Being a stay-at-home dad was becoming appealing to Rick. Playing on the floor, singing nursery rhymes and just showing Skylar the world was fun. He and Drew both agreed they rather be the ones look after her, especially they could afford it. They were still technically only foster parents but their bond with her grown to the level where they thought of her only as their daughter. If they were to lose her now, fostering again was out of the question. Every time Drew returned from his shift she would literally squeal with excitement. No matter how hard his shift had been Skylar would make him smile.

Skylar was now ten months old. She was crawling all over the place, sometimes even trying to pull herself into a standing position. She was doing more than babbling now too. She was talking some, her favorite word was "da-da." her title for both Drew and Rick. She could also feed herself pasta, cheese cubes and cheerios now. she also loved scrambled eggs. The "mission" of adoption was still looking as if it was going to happen. By February they would be able to _officially_ call Skylar theirs.

The only cloud on the horizon was that Drew was going to be deployed to Afghanistan in April for six months. This time not for his skills as a soldier but as surgeon, treating and operating on wounded comrades. He dreaded this more than the battlefield. He was in just as much danger, the chance their base could attacked by insurgents. Sadly as a soldier it was a risk he had signed up for. He and Rick would cope with the separation and fear somehow; they had many times before. But they could understand the situation as much as humanly possible.

Skylar would not.

The military had agreed to defer his deployment until Skylar's adoption could be finalized. Drew had already begun to make dvds of himself reading stories and leaving her special messages. He also bought all the recordable books he could for bedtime and a teddy bear he could record his voice for Skylar to hear. He choose the simplest of messages for the box inside the toy, "I love you, baby girl." Rick guessed his husband would but Drew had asked his friends to "be around" for his family when he was deployed.

"You know we will, man," TC said. "I'd say your sister and Krista will take turns spending days there."

For now they put Drew's upcoming departure to the side to enjoy every day. The news had sealed Rick's decision to be a stay-at-home dad. He wasn't going to leave Skylar with someone else, even Drew's sister, during the day when her other daddy was overseas. They were going to need each other to cope with Drew's absence. Both had always said they were "lifers" in the military but things had changed. Drew wasn't going to re-enlist when his stint was over. Unfortunately that was still a long four years, either that or pay them back the remainder of what they spent putting him through medical school.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

There was a brawling family of several generations in the ER when Drew arrived from what he could hear over bites from several pet dogs.

And Drew recognized one of them.

His foster child's great-aunt. He guessed one of the young men there could be Skylar's biological father. The police were there trying to break up fiasco. Drew had to treat any patient, no matter who they were since the older woman would likely recognize him, treating her or any of her family wouldn't be a legally wise thing in case one of them wanted to accuse him of improper treatment. Drew quietly informed Topher of who the family was.

Now Topher knew why she gave Drew an angry glare. He told Drew not to worry, he, Jordan and TC take their cases. Drew would handle everything else.

The fact that her great-niece was being "raised one of the doctors and the guy he was with" was the first thing the older woman complained about to Topher. She claimed they would "ruin" Skylar, whom she oddly called "Kyla" and make her a "spoiled brat."

Then she demanded to see Drew, to give him a piece of her mind.

"That's a matter for the courts. Not here," he told her. "You or your family can't see Dr. Alister."

Jordan had contacted the hospital's attorney and were told to keep the family members and Drew apart. Drew wasn't to treat them. The two other family members, presumably Skylar's father and another man knew who Drew was as well and couldn't care less.

"Good for him," the father said. "The kid was the biggest mistake of my life. She's probably better off. That hag would since he cost a check but why would hurt the guy? He did us a favor."

The trio were escorted from the hospital with bandages and few stitches.

"One day Skylar will be grateful CPS removed her. Hattie Tremblett is a piece. Her nephews are almost as bad," TC said entering the breakroom. "But Topher said that she kept calling Skylar 'Kyla.' What's up with that?"

"She did that in court, too," Drew said. "The judge called her on it. According to Madame Hattie, _she_ hates Skylar's name. So she "just" altered it by taking off the first and last letter of it. She said that was what she was "going to call the baby when she got her."

"She's not allowed to do that, is she? Even as a relative she can't change a child's name unless she legally adopts her, not only gets custody."

Drew nodded.

"The judge told her that. It was probably one of the things that she stacked against herself. At least Rick and I followed the rules regardless."

Skylar called him and Rick "da-da" with the consent of the state.

"You guys don't plan to change her name?"

"If she was younger, maybe. But you've seen how she knows her name. We think it suits her, too. We'll give her a new middle name but we haven't decided on it yet. Of course, that's still the biggest of "if"'s. We might not pull the right judge for custody, but not adoption. Only time will tell."

* * *

It would have been have good to know that Skylar was allergic to bee stings. But _no one_ knew it. When the baby girl's lips and eyes started to swell almost immediately after an encounter with a bee in their backyard the couple thought for sure they were going to lose her. The caseworker met them when she was about to be discharged after being treated. Skylar had smiled and waved at the woman, as she was doing with every person she saw these days.

Both men must have looked as horrified as they felt because her first words were " _calm down,_ you two. Everything's _fine._ I'm only here because it's a regulation. Nobody knew about this allergy, so how would you? Any child can get a bee string that doesn't mean you guys are negligent. My supervisor agrees. I'm not here to take Skylar anywhere. Nothing's changed."

Drew and Rick both thought they might need a sedative, or some oxygen after this. Because of their quick actions, a dose of baby Benedryl while waiting for the ambulance and then treatment from paramedics Skylar was now doing fine. She now had an epi-pen in her name and an appointment to visit an allergist upstairs to find out any other allergies but she was headed home with daddy Drew and daddy Rick.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

"I need a beer," Drew said on the drive home.

Rick laughed. "Me, too. Lil' miss has the right idea. I need a nap, too."

The sight of Skylar's caseworker had been as scary as the custody hearing or worse. Skylar was sound asleep in the back. She whined when Rick removed her from the carseat.

"It's all right, baby," he said cradling her. "Daddy's got you."

She continued to sleep soundly clad in only her diaper and a fleece blanket covering her between her dads in their bed. She was used to her crib now but she would stay in the pack-n-play in their room tonight. It was Drew's night off, tomorrow was Skylar's specialist appointment. The adrenalin rush was wearing off for the men.

"You did good today, babe," Drew told him, not that surprised him.

Although Rick had maintained his cool during the ordeal Drew wondered how due kept his cool on the job.

"Thank you, But I think you did better than me. I stayed calm only for her," he said, moving piece of Skylar's hair from her face.

"Maybe so. But you had to, and you did. You stayed calm enough to take instructions from me. That was important."

 _Rick went pale seeing Skylar. Before he could panic, Drew ordered him to get the baby Benadryl from the medicine cabinet. He was already dialing 9-1-1. Rick thought Skylar would choke on the liquid from the dropper but that didn't happen. Rick rode in the front of the ambulance while Drew was in the back with Skylar whom he was happy to hear crying._

 _The only time he was happy to that sound. She was alert, her eyes still bright with tears but not crying anymore by the time they arrived at San Antonio Memorial. If she had to reach for him Rick would have felt it in his chest. She didn't Drew was able to follow the gurney into the trauma room. When he heard Skylar crying–this time worse than before–seconds later, he was ready to burst through the door. A nurse walked out._

 _"Rick? You can go in now. She's okay. Just not an IV fan."_

 _Poor baby, Rick thought. That explained the shrill cry Skylar had let out._

 _The baby girl was in Drew's arms in only her diaper and blanket wrapped around her back when Rick entered. He took a deep breath to settle himself. From the day Skylar came to live with them they had practiced skin-to-skin time with her_. _It had a calming effect on her from the start. Sometimes when she was extremely agitated it was the only thing that soothed her._

After her nap Skylar woke up very agitated, common for babies after such an event. She went back and forth between her dads before she settled on Rick's bare chest. After a little bit Drew decided to start dinner. Salisbury steak (also known as frozen burger patties) and sweet potato fries for the adults. Baked sweet potato fries and some bites of broccoli for Skylar.

"You put that stuff on _my_ plate I'll sit here all night and not eat it," Rick said, looking at the vegetable in the pot.

Drew smirked.

From the way Skylar gobbled up her dinner her dads realized perhaps some of her fussiness might had to do with being hungry. She even enjoyed a baby biscuit for dessert. After dinner TC and Jordan dropped by.

"'Heard you guys had a rough day. We wanted to see how things were," he said.

Skylar was now busy playing with her musical activity table.

"After a good night sleep we," Drew said, gesturing between him and Rick, "should be okay. A nap and full belly and someone else is good."

"That's great," Jordan said, she was playing with Skylar on the floor. "Everything still on track?"

"Yeah. Caseworker met us there. Everything's status quo," Rick said. "I think we about flat-lined when we saw her though."

TC said that must have been frightening. He could found it difficult to believe the baby's deadly allergy had gone undiagnosed. When she was taken by CPS a bunch of tests were done to see if she had any issues that caregiver should know about; an allergy test had to have been left out. The four talked about Skylar's appointment for the following day. She ate anything put in front of her, which was variety for her age. "Special" food when a baby could eat most of what everyone else did was nonsense, even to Topher, a parent _and_ a doctor. Skylar's pediatrician said as long as food was cooked well, not spicy and cut up small it "was perfectly fine" for her to eat it. She even drank apple juice (that was mostly water.) The only thing Skylar hadn't ate yet was pizza.

Only because both dads agreed she didn't have enough teeth to chew it.

The appointment with the allergist didn't yield any more unknown allergies. The oddest part of hearing the name "Skylar Rowen" called out. He even told Skylar's foster parents to keep taking her outside to play. It would help her build her immune system. A swing set and slide was a purchase that could be a good idea.

But only after the adoption was finalized.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight**_

Today even surpassed the happiness of their wedding.

Today Skylar Lee Rowen became Skylar Hope Lincoln-Alister. She received a new birth certificate listing Rick Lincoln and Drew Alister as her parents. Her first birthday had been just two days before. For this year only her birthday were combined. The play set with swings and slide were now in the backyard. That and the mini-cake she had stuck her face and hands into were her favorite things today. With that stress off their shoulders Drew, Rick and Skylar could enjoy the remaining three months and fifteen days before Drew was deployed. This was something they agreed to not talk about on this day. They were going to enjoy this day with friends and family. Knowing that Skylar was _theirs_ was amazing. The emotional roller coaster of the last six months had been worth it.

As selfish as it sounded, fostering again was out the question. Parting with a child they had bonded would be too much, they were giving up their foster parenting license They knew how fortunate they were to adopt Skylar. She was all the family they needed. Drew didn't doubt that his husband could maintain normal day-to-day life for Sky— and himself in his absence. They had to for everyone's sanity. Even with the videos, recordable story books, photos and the teddy bear Drew worried Skylar would forget him. As much as he knew Rick would talk about him daily and the family would have facetime and video chats, Drew still wouldn't _be there._ That was what hurt. He loved the army but if he won the powerball today he'd pay the military what he owed them for medical school, pay for the rest himself and be done with it. Two weeks ago after an extended family leave Rick had formally resigned from his job at the police academy. Being a stay-at-home dad to his little girl was an important role even if it was generally looked down on.

Their friends didn't talk about Drew going to Afghanistan either. TC and Topher especially, knowing what it was like over there even off the battlefield. It bothered them that now Drew finally had everything he wanted—and deserved, that he might not return home alive. Skylar wouldn't be left an orphan, she would still have Rick but still she would have lost a dad. No one wanted to think of that unless it happened. Nevertheless, Drew had his "affairs in order" and letters written to his husband, daughter and sister just in case. TC had the letters in a safe at his house.

—

The six months of anxiety and loneliness had started for Rick.

Watching Drew drive away was one of the most agonizing thing Rick had ever done. So far, a week into it was just being him and Skylar the toddler didn't seem too distressed by his absence; the two hadn't made a tearful display in _front of her_ (not to say there wasn't one) and Skylar had given Drew a big wave and smile (after a mountain of hugs and kisses) before he got into the car and drove way. She was no doubt confused as to why she could see and hear daddy on her other daddy's phone and laptop but he wasn't in the house anymore. When she pointed to Drew's photos, as if to ask where he was. Rick would tell he was "gone away for a while but would come home."

Rick didn't know what he do if he was wrong. It was positive that their daughter didn't understand the whole situation. No one asked Rick how he was doing the first seven days because they knew the answer. Today, day eight of Drew's absence he started to feel like he wasn't in zombie mode. He and Sky had to go about their lives as normal as possible. Rick made sure to record many moments and send them to his husband overseas. After what could only be described as another shift in hell on earth, those short clips of Sky playing outside or trying watermelon for the first time put a smile on his face.

"That's your guy and your little girl, huh?" One of the female soldiers said seeing Drew scroll through new photos.

"Yeah, that's my guy and our minion. We finalized her adoption in January. She's fifteen months old now. She came to live with us when she was six months."

"And you're scared shitless that she'll have forgotten you by the time you get back? No matter your guy does?"

Drew would _never_ take back adopting their daughter but he hadn't thought about what it would be like to be deployed as a parent. Looking back when he talked to other soldiers who were missing their kids and wish he had been more sympathetic but missing that first step and first word.

"Yeah. I know Rick's gonna do everything possible to keep that from happenin' but she's so young I'm more afraid that time will break our bond. Sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, don't be. My kids are teenagers and I still worry. It might take some time for them to get used to you bein' at home they still love you."

Rick avoided the news at all costs.

Any mention of Afghanistan would nearly give him a heart attack. Getting to talk to Drew and see his face for a few moments was the smallest of comfort. If one of those calls occurred while their friends were over for once there wasn't any teasing from pet names like 'baby' and "I love you's" being exchanged. Their friends being in a war zone changed things.

Rick was realizing too how lightly a portion of the military took cheating, regardless of sexuality. Twice before Drew was gone a month Rick was approached and offered a one night stand by two different soldiers. For their sake he was glad he hadn't met them before because the offer was fill in Drew's empty spot _in the bed he shared with Drew_. Rick could "even think of his husband" during the encounter.

 _Gee, thanks._ _Hello? Were they deaf?_

Three times each he had declined, adding "I have a daughter at home."

 _If_ and that was the biggest _if_ in the world, he cheated on Drew it would _not_ be in _their_ bed.

Overall he and Skylar were doing all right. Even if it was day-by-day, it was the only way they could cope.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

An afternoon without Skylar, courtesy of aunt Claudia was a day at the gym. If stress inspired physical strength who knew how much he would be able to bench press by the time Drew returned. He ran into TC's sister-in-law, Annie fresh out of rehab _again_ , this time not funded by TC. Maybe stealing every electronic device in his house did that. TC had cut off all contact with her despite she was his brother's widow. The first time Drew had met Annie he told Rick he thought she were trouble. Rick saw her for fifteen seconds and knew his husband hit the bullseye on that. After she bitched about her court-ordered rehab and probation Annie threw in "hey! Hopefully I can meet your little girl soon. I'm good with kids. I could babysit for you!"

 _Hmm. No._

Annie was still high if she thought that would happen.

It was an adorable gesture but at the same time bought tears to his eyes.

Oh well, it had been nearly a month since he had cried.

Late that afternoon Rick was putting together a care package for Drew. Along a flashdrive with the same video clips and photos so his phone wouldn't get too full, he packed a few of Skylar's scribbling drawings, a love letter, sun screen, wet wipes, packages of Drew's favorite candy, a box of snickers bars and cans of chili and packets of hot sauce. Along the way, he had told Skylar who was watching intently, that the box was going to be sent to daddy. When he turned back around, Skylar had climbed into the box. When he said again the box was going to daddy far away, she nodded. As young as she was, and no one was likely to believe him, Skylar really appeared to understand. Her message was clear:

 _she_ wanted to go to daddy in Afghanistan.

Rick picked her up not bothering to wipe his tears. The baby girl started to cry.

"I know, baby. I miss him, too."

Rick was glad that it was one of the nights Drew wouldn't be calling, there was no holding himself together if he heard Drew's voice tonight.

 _In Afghanistan..._

Seriously? It had only been _five weeks_ since he arrived here?

Drew felt like he had been here five _years._

In a package he had received today from there was a hand-written letter from Rick and some "drawings" from Skylar. Many of the same were on the frig at home. At the end of his letter Rick had told how their toddler had got into the box of goods waiting to join her other dad. He lightened the note by adding "she couldn't go because she didn't have a valid passport."

Drew was torn between not wanting Skylar to notice his absence and wanting her not to forget him. Reading this was like a knife to the stomach.

—

There was a barbeque this evening at Topher's.

Rick had a better time and laughed more than he thought he would. Topher's three-year-old twins loved Skylar. Lynn, their sister who was thirteen said Skylar looked like Rick despite the fact she were adopted. When Drew called that night he was still over there. He took the call in an upstairs bedroom. Tonight Skylar was already asleep from too many cupcakes. Drew was happy to see Rick at Topher's. The two had to get out of the house for more than groceries and appointments. They talked for a half hour before signing off with many "I love you's." Returning to the living room saw Lynn Topher performing a miracle.

Skylar was up and wanting more cupcakes. Lynn was able to pacify her with _carrot sticks_.

"She's not allergic, is she?" Lynn said, seeing Rick's expression.

"Oh no. I'm just stunned you were able to get her to take carrots over _those_ ," he gestured to the cupcakes. "You're a gifted kid!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

 _In Afghanistan_...

Drew actually laughed.

More videos of Skylar came in last night.

Skylar practicing her animal noises, climbing up the slide by herself and running around the backyard. He missed her terribly but to see her happy even without him did him well.

 _When he talked to Rick and Skylar the previous night she had seen a "camo" at the zoo and it had two humps on it's back. She had held up two small fingers to show it. When Drew asked her if the camel was stinky, she winkled her nose and nodded. She also showed him her tiger ears from the zoo. Skylar fell asleep after her short chat with Drew; the husbands talked some more. How both were crossing off the days on the calendar till Drew came home. Drew didn't care who heard him tell Rick how much he missed him and wished time would go faster._

 _Trying not to tear up Rick told him he missed him too, that he wasn't getting away from him for at least a week when he got a hold of Drew again._

 _"Just a week, huh?" Drew smiled._

 _"That's if you behave yourself. I have a feeling you won't."_

 _With "I love you" both touched the screen before signing off._

 _In San Antonio.._

Their friends wondered whether having been a soldier and knowing first-hand was seeing and experiencing helped or hindered Rick. Knowing what his husband faced maybe caused less frustration in their conversations than if he hadn't been through the situation himself. But the same knowledge also made him worry more despite knowing what a skilled soldier Drew was. In a place like Afghanistan that didn't matter.

Luck was what got one out alive.

Everyone was hoping Drew would have that luck.

 _Four months Later_ _ **..**_

Rick could barely contain himself.

In less than _24 hours_ Rick would have Drew in his arms.

He didn't realize how much sooner that was. He had talked to Drew when he had landed in Germany. What Drew didn't tell Rick on purpose was he was able to catch a flight home ten hours earlier. He hoped to surprise his husband and child.

And that he did.

Skylar was taking her nap when Drew ever so quietly entered the house. No one heard him. Rick was on the couch reading book when he did hear something. The expression on his face was priceless. For a moment the man froze.

"Drew! W-what are you doing here?"

"I live here," Drew said.

Rick's freeze ceased and he ran, practically jumping into his husband's arms. Their reunion kiss lasted almost two minutes before they came for air.

"I take it you like your surprise," Drew smiled, still holding Rick. "This is just for you. No one else knows I'm here yet."

Drew's heart burst when after six months Skylar recognized him.

He entered her room when she woke up from her nap, not really knowing what to expect. The squeal of _"daddy!"_ and her jumping up and down made him lose his composure.

"Hi baby," the words choked out of his throat as he held his daughter for the first time in months. "Daddy missed you so much."

"Da-da home!" Skylar said, grabbing Drew's shirt.

"Yes," Drew said. "Daddy's home. You've gotten so big!"

Rick let his daughter and husband have their moment together. When the two came from the room Skylar in Drew's arms, excitedly pointed to him and said "it's _da-da!_ "

"She didn't forget me," Drew said emotionally.

"Oh course she didn't, babe. No one was going to let that happen," Rick said.

He wasn't taking any visitors today but Drew let his sister and friends know he was home safe. He would have happily seen his little sister but she wouldn't be home from Dallas until the following evening. He, Rick and Skylar had all day and night alone. How much Skylar had grown in the time Drew was gone was amazing. She was talking in sentences, could count to three and knew her colors. After the three ate lunch Skylar insisted she and Drew play in the backyard—and Rick wasn't letting his man out of his sight. Part of him still couldn't believe Drew was here. Most of the day Skylar ignored him, insisting Drew change her diapers and give her a bath that evening. Rick understood her mindset, if he were her he'd have done the same. After hugs and kisses from both daddies and extra reassurance from Drew that he would be here when she woke up. Skylar fell asleep in her crib.

The two made up for the last six months apart that night.

"I'm so glad you're back," Rick whispered to Drew as they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

For the whole time Drew was deployed the teddy bear (in military fatigues) with his recorded voice inside–that was almost the height of Skylar, went _everywhere_ with her. Rick told Drew this the next day. He never had the heart to tell her she could take it somewhere. Maybe to her Drew was inside that plush toy and his voice comforted her. When Claudia heard that her brother thought his daughter would forget him (after she gave him a huge hug) she gave a smack upside the head.

"How could you think that? I'm sure she was confused, wandering how you were in the phone, computer and the bear but she _never_ forgot you!" Neither told Drew immediately that the baby asked about him daily and often cried for him. Any worry Drew had about losing the connection with Skylar vanished. It was like he had never left. "Where's Rick? Did you wear him out last night?" Claudia snickered.

"Maybe," Drew smiled.

* * *

Rick was indeed still asleep. Last night and the worry and stress of Drew's deployment must have been exhausting to him. Drew let him snooze. He and Skylar woke up, ate breakfast and had just dressed for the day when Claudia stopped by. During breakfast Drew was surprised at how well Skylar learned to feed herself with a fork. When he left she was just mastering the spoon. She had developed a love for ketchup and popcorn chicken, together. She didn't wear a bib when she ate anymore either.

Skylar told her aunt she was going to help her dad fill the "bird seeders." Seeing how father and daughter had a busy day ahead of them Claudia left after they arrived to get together for dinner that evening.

At 10:00am Rick woke and could hear his family outside. He couldn't understand what Skylar was saying but she was talking a blue streak. When he went to kitchen, he watched them through the screen door in the kitchen. Skylar was holding the "bird seeder" while Drew filled it up. She was telling him she had seen a squirrel eat from one of the feeders and she thought they ate "a-horns."

Drew laughed.

"Squirrels like acorns but they also like bird seed," he said. "It's like sometimes you want oatmeal and sometimes you want waffles."

 _Okay. Not exactly but close enough._ The question-filled toddler years had started; now all that had to be done was lower the crib and ditch the diapers. Skylar was already in pull-ups and using the potty sometimes because she didn't like the feel of messy diapers.

That was half the battle.

Rick laughed at the two's conversation. It was something new. Before Drew's deployment Sky wasn't talking like that.

"Wanna go in and see if your sleepyhead daddy is up?"

"Well _look who's up!_ Hey you," Drew said, giving Rick a kiss.

Rick smiled, putting down coffee mug. "Looks like I missed a busy morning."

Drew told Rick about the dinner plans for tonight and Topher invited them to drop over later. His girls had two new pet bunnies.

Maple and Waffles.

TC and Kenny were over at the Zias' when the trio arrived; Skylar hyper as a bunny, wanting to see the bunnies. Lynn Topher took her by the hand and led her to the backyard.

"It's so good to have you back, man," TC said.

Topher said "We we even got ya a gift."

"Tell me it's not a bunny."

Drew wasn't back at the ER for another two weeks but his friends were going to cover another week of shifts for him. The three men wanted to know when they could have a party. Any time but tonight was good because the family had plans with Claudia. As utterly adorable as their daughter looked holding a baby rabbit, there ws no way she was getting one right now if she asked. Drew and Rick were relieved to know the two bunnies were males without access to adoption and invitro. Hence no baby bunny as a gift from the Zias.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Drew and Rick were holding hands as they entered her front door after apart for six months the two did not seem to want to let go of each other. Claudia thought it was sweet. Her niece was so glad her other daddy was home, she excitedly told her aunt that her _two_ daddies were with her. She had run ahead to look at Claudia's fish tank. She loved how colorful it was. Claudia made the very dish that her brother went without for six months.

Pork chops.

The apple sauce, smashed potatoes and corn were secondary. Rick had made his famous extra spicy general tso's chicken for lunch. Skylar had popcorn chicken with ketchup.

"Did you see all your little friends?" Claudia teased Drew.

Skylar interrupted by saying she saw bunnies. Her aunt asked her when the two were going to have another slumber party. Her daddies deserved a couple's night after months apart.

"No soon, 'dia," she said. "I stay with dada."

Drew was totally on board with that. He didn't want to be separated from his child any time soon unless it was for work and that was three weeks away. Rick was fine with that too. She hadn't sneaked out of her crib and into their bed on that first night. She had climbed out of her bed and woke Drew the next morning. The crib had been lowered to toddler bed level earlier since she was going to "make a jailbreak" either way. And then she wouldn't get a nasty fall. Both men had a feeling Skylar might want to sleep with them for a while and they would let her for a few nights.

" _No more climb?" Skylar had asked looking at her "new" bed._

 _She looked almost disappointed._

 _"Nope. This way you can get out of your bed by yourself and not get hurt," Drew told her._

 _Without the rail he wondered if she would still "jump-jump" on her mattress. At least the fall would be shorter._

"'Ou go to da hospital and 'ack for beakfast?"

It was Drew's first night back at the ER. He was explaining to Skylar that he was only be at the hospital, not half way across the world as he had been before. He did it showing her a map they had, showing her where they lived and where the hospital was versus the war zone he had been in.

"That's right. I'll be home for breakfast. Don't eat all my cereal," he said, tickling her.

Likely he would have keep telling his little one this for a few more nights before it sunk for her but he could understand her young mind's need for reassurance. Tonight a green balloon was a good distraction. Tomorrow night was Drew's welcome home party. Rick was already making preparations in the kitchen. Claudia had been over earlier and did some decorating. Hence the balloons.

"You're gonna give her that and just leave?" Rick said, as their daughter chased the balloon.

"Yes," Drew smiled as Rick kissed him. "Have fun. It might wear her out."

"Or wind her up."

Drew only grinned. "I'm gonna be late."

Drew's first shift back at San Antonio Memorial was a rush. An hour into shift after stitching up the hand of culinary student, the chaos started. Three teenagers, two female and one male were rushed in, All found responsive at a rave party. Three more were on the way.. Two of the students were star students at their high school and the local news had done stories on both being they were cousins who accepted to top colleges and were NFL prospects. Now they were on ventilators, both showing signs of permanent liver and brain damage. Both would survive but their futures were forever altered by their own doing. The third patient, a girl who had begun to seize when she was being unloaded from the ambulance. From there she lapsed into a coma.

The girl had cheated death once before, surviving a rare form of cancer thanks to experimental treatment in Canada. Drew was able to resuscitate her–twice, in twenty minutes. Like her friends she was now on a ventilator. Unlike her friends, because of her history she had preexisting brain damage. Her brain scan just enough activity to keep her heart beating. Drew and TC agreed that they didn't know how long that would last.

"What a damn waste," Drew said.

The two boys had the brightest of futures ahead and threw it away. The girl had been given a miracle and gave it up for a night of partying. Being young might mean a certain level of stupidity but when stupidity led to _this_ it was beyond his comprehension.

"Do teenagers even _think?_ " He asked Topher, frustrated.

Drew hoped that when his own daughter was a teenager she would be smart enough to use her brain and common sense to leave an occurrence off her life experience list. By the end of his shift, the girl's parents had arrived. They tearfully thanked Drew for all he had done to save their daughter however given the bleak prospects of recovery, they signed a DNR, hoped and waited.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Drew was going to make a sundae with his daughter when he got home and if she wanted to top hers with fudge, cookie crumbs and sprinkles, Skylar could. He still had his daughter, his patient's parents didn't. Her overdose patient who had survived cancer, had flat-lined again when he was leaving. He had heard the monitors go off, the rush of the nurses and doctors, then her family crying. With the DNR in place all they could do was watch as the girl passed away. Despite the fact that their child caused her own demise that wasn't on their minds in the moment. Drew couldn't imagine going through that.

Rick was okay with letting Drew make and eat a huge sugar-filled treat with their daughter.

But after he was taking a nap before he was allowed to take Sky to her favorite place.

The zoo.

Rick was even looking forward to going; starting yesterday the new baby giraffe was now able to be viewed by the public. He was sure this would fascinate Skylar. He didn't tell his daughter where they were going until he was loading her stroller into the car. Normally she did _not_ like her stroller. Except for trips to the zoo, with the all the walking around there she liked being able to sit and still see everything around. She would likely come home with a plush giraffe today once she saw a baby giraffe.

* * *

Skylar's face was a picture of amazement when she saw the small animal;

"It's a baby!" She said, pointing to it.

"She is," Drew said.

There was a contest open for kids to name the new animal. Skylar said her name should be "Happy" and her dads entered her name into the contest. The winner got a gift certificate from build-a-bear and a free order of cupcakes from a local bakery. Janet Topher was also there with her four-year-old twins, who was fighting–over what, neither man could decipher. She gave the two of envy at Skylar was sat quietly in her stroller minus her shoes which she had removed and Rick placed in her bag.

"I was dood so I dot a boon!" She said, pointing to balloon tied to her ride.

Janet smiled at her.

"Good for you, sweetie," she said.

The Zia twins already had balloons, stuffed giraffes and painted faces. The second of which Sky wasn't getting unless she stayed well behaved till the end of the trip. (Skylar didn't want her face painted.) Janet had already taken the first two away; outside of "we're going home!" she was out of parental ammo on this fight.

"Those two are a handful," Rick said after they walked away from Janet. "They're _always_ fighting."

The two girls had been fighting _every_ time the family visited the Zias. Topher told both Skylar's parents a few times that the twins seemed "incorrigible." The good news was the Zias weren't the type of parents to give up, knowing if they didn't find a way to control the girls _now_ they were out of luck in the teen years. Topher had asked Drew once if his military experience influenced his parenting style. A stunned Drew said "no. Why would I use basic training techniques with a child?"

Rick hadn't met twins who fought as much as the Zia girls. Even girl-boy twins who had more differences. Most twins he knew occasionally squabbled and got along better than typical siblings. Abby and Chloe were like nothing he'd ever met. Skylar even asked why the sisters were fighting. Rick was stuck with telling her some sisters and brother fought like that. He wondered _if_ he and Drew ever added to the family if Skylar and sibling would fight like that. Adopting from the state was out but they hadn't ruled out adopting privately in the future.


	14. Part II Chapter 1

_**Part II**_

 _Fifteen months later..._

If they could Drew and Rick wanted to add a second child to their family, now was a good time. With foster care out, they didn't know how long it would take for them to get accepted by a private adoption agency as a gay couple in Texas, let alone be picked by a birthparent. The wait could be long so they figured they might as well start now. While they were looking up agencies online, they didn't expect the phone to ring with exciting news.

Their three-year-old daughter's biological mother had a second child.

Did they want him?

A photo was being sent to them and they would be given a few days to consider it. They didn't need a photo, or time to think.

The answer was yes.

The photo and information appeared in Drew's email minutes later.

The same age.

The blank look.

Except for his very green eyes, Zachary Milon was looked much like his half-sister, their daughter, Skylar.

And this was just his picture.

His dads couldn't wait to meet him in the flesh. The agency told them the boy wasn't likely to miss his mother; he barely saw her; although a very good one, Zachary spent twelve hours a day in a home daycare. He might miss the caregiver there if anything. Zachary was on his way to San Antonio by bus right now. Just in case the couple was wondering, they didn't to worry about being asked to take in a child every time Zachary and Skylar's mother reproduced. The woman had tubal ligation after the boy's c-section birth. The agency would call when he arrived and the two could pick their new son up, if they still wanted him to be their son.

How had they been located?

They weren't fostering anymore.

With help through the state tracking them down Skylar's mother wanted to relinquish her son in a private adoption through an agency. She believed it was a good idea for the siblings to be together so they wouldn't meet up later in life as teenage lovers. Child Protective Services weren't involved this time. In fact, everyone who knew her said she was a great mom, now. However she was still married to Skylar's father and a DNA test had revealed he was not the biological father. It was either him or the baby. The biological father was consenting, he'd already signed the relinquishment papers. Zachary would be in San Antonio in three days, They had three days to prepare their home, and daughter for her brother's arrival from across the state in Witchita Falls.

 _All the baby furniture was past it's expiry date so everything had to be bought new. Claudia and their friends helped out with this. With the clothing size in hand Claudia was all too happy to shop for a wardrobe and baby essentials for her new nephew_. _The agency had sent a list of Zachary's favorite foods and snacks ahead of time. Kenny and TC helped paint and put together the nursery. The room was blue with Toy Story 2 wall stickers._ _Skylar's nursery was now a big girl room with purple walls covered in butterflies and filled stuffed animals, puzzles, building blocks and coloring books._

 _Skylar was very excited to be getting a new brother so quickly. All she knew about Zachary right now was he was the same age she was when she met her dads. She knew she were adopted but not that she and Zachary had the same mother. She did notice the resemblance between them when she saw his photo but her dads didn't tell her wny that was._

The couple could hear the lady, Angela talking to the baby boy as she walked down the hall. Her voice was getting closer to her office door. Both smiled, each holding their breath.

"...your sister will be there, too. Here we are. Your dads are right behind this door."

Both were speechless seeing the little boy in person. He was even more gorgeous. Angela placed Zachary in Rick's lap. For him, it was like deja vu, except this time the young, sad eyes were a bright green instead of blue.

"Hi buddy," he said softly, emotion building in his throat.

The boy then looked at Drew who took his little hand and gently shook it. Zachary leaned in towards Rick but held Drew's fingers for a moment. He didn't cry at all. After signing the guardianship forms, the three left the office together. Zachary now holding tight to Rick. The carrier was already in the car. Rick rode in the backseat with Zachary in case he got scared by his new surroundings. Zachary, they learned was allergic to bee strings, just like his big sister. But he already had an epipen and was too young to tested for further allergies.

How Zachary would react to his sister's excitement in meeting him was a question. The men were prepared for tears but they saw a hint of a smile from Zachary when he reached out to his sister. Perhaps there was something to this biological theory after all.


	15. Part II Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 _Jordan wasn't pregnant before._

For two people who were both in a closet _and_ in a secret relationship four and a half years ago, Rick and Drew were further ahead in life than his straight friend TC Callahan and his girlfriend, fellow doctor Jordan Alexander. The two had been engaged for almost two years before eloping three weeks ago.

Plus Jordan was two months pregnant.

TC had suspected Drew was gay for some time; he didn't care and it wasn't been his right to out his friend. He had a strong feeling that the "best and closest friend" Drew often spoke of, Rick was in reality Drew's boyfriend. With how 'far in the closet' Drew had been TC thought it was incredible Drew was where he was today. It wasn't because they were gay that TC, and everyone were surprised to hear they were going to adopt a second child. It was because of the waiting time.

 _Three days._

He had to ask Drew to repeat how long before the baby arrived. He then understood why they needed all the help they could get. Only one person could get the house ready, one had to look after Skylar, prepare her for the big change. Zachary was certainly a cute baby. No one could deny he and Skylar were siblings, with the exception of their eye color they could have been twins, who both got their looks from was a mystery. Drew and Rick weren't allowed to see a photo of the mother the children shared but the representative from the adoption agency said the two must have got their features from a maternal relative, they didn't get their looks from their mother. The little guy was going to need time to settle in before he was swarmed by visitors. Even Drew's sister hadn't met Zachary by his second day with his new family.

* * *

Zachary was settling in well. Someone had taken good care of him because he would put his arms out for Drew or Rick to pick him up. He wasn't much sitting in his sister's lap but enjoyed it when she played with him on the floor. He had the "army crawl" down and used it to look at all the new toys he had. Unlike his sister he had a toy and a new outfit and two new sleepers when they met. The toy would stay, the clothes could go to the bottom on the drawer.

Zachary was a lover of kisses and hugs and a huge smiler. His mother might not have been very loving towards him but someone clearly had. Zachary arrived on Drew's weekend off so Drew could help everyone settle in. Monday night Rick would be on his own. This time taking care of an infant wasn't a nerve-racking experience. Story time moved to the living room sofa so the baby be watched (and he could listen too.) Skylar was still wondering why her brother looked so much like her baby photos.

Her dads' answer was "I don't know."

They wanted to ask a professional about how to explain it to her right. Though they were glad she had, neither dad understand how a woman could part of her own blood so easily. And they didn't want the children to think badly towards their mother, either. They needed to be truthful, on levels that were age-appropriate. That was where professional advice came in.

"You saw your new room but you're gonna sleep in here with us for while," Drew said, kissing a sleepy Zachary's head. "Me and your other daddy will be right here if you need us."

Zachary fussed but settled into sleep when Drew rubbed his back. With a new home and family Zachary could wake often–like Skylar had, before he felt safe, that here was his forever home and Drew, Rick and Skylar were his family.


	16. Part II Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Deja vu was absolutely the right word for the next few nights.

Days were filled with playing and tickles but Zachary found nights scary. His scared cries broke Drew's heart. Zachary cried so hard his body shook.

"I've got you, Zach," Drew whispered to him. "No one is gonna hurt you again."

The baby's cries stopped after a few moments. He snuggled into Drew's chest. Rick returned the bedroom with a bottle. The baby's eyes got heavy as he drank.

"Poor little guy," Rick said, touching the boy's hair.

Skylar had been the same way.

What had these children been through? What had their innocent eyes saw?

After he finished his bottle Zachary still clung to Drew. Drew lay down in bed with the boy. Rick placed the covers over both of them.

"Why was Zach crying last night?" Skylar asked during breakfast.

"You remember how we told you that you were scared when you first came here?" Drew said.

Skylar nodded.

"You didn't know us or that we were going to be your parents. It took you a bit to get used to us and trust us. It's the same for Zach," Rick explained.

Their toddler likely couldn't imagine not trusting them now.

After laying on Drew's chest, Zach slept till the morning. Perhaps bonding was starting to begin in the smallest way. Looking back, it had taken their daughter went by "Sky" instead of Skylar, three months or so to realize she was home and she was with her "forever family."

Drew was going to have remember to stock up on coffee for Rick starting Monday when he was on his own with their children.

* * *

"He's a cute lil' guy," Jordan said.

Drew was showing off the tons of pictures of Zach on his phone.

"That he is," Drew smiled.

Drew told her that Zach was settling little by little. When he cried, his tears stopped sooner now. He laughed easily and had a good appetite, unlike his sister didn't have a sweet tooth. The arrival of her brother had caused Sky to stop asking for a puppy. The toddler loved playing with her aunt's chocolate lab beagle mix, Woofles. She hadn't asked to go to Claudia's to play with Woofles since Zach came to live with them.

"He knows he got you guys," Jordan said. "Where there any signs he was abused?"

Drew shook his head.

"None that showed up on x-rays now. The daycare provider checked him twice a day once when he arrived and when he was leaving. She took and dated pictures every time and there was nothin' wrong with 'em. That doesn't mean someone wasn't rough with him though."

Tonight Zach was still awake but there was no tears.

Only a very tired Rick.

Zach was content to just sit in his father's lap in the rocker and look around his nursery. He send his husband of Zach captioning it "our night owl."

Drew smiled seeing it.

Sky wasn't in the photo so Drew figured their oldest was giving him a break until breakfast. This was less a headache than Drew was getting listening to TC, after he talked Jordan, about her "trying to change" him. TC was still an adrenaline junky despite the fact he was father-to-be. He didn't think he should have to give that up. Now he wanted to join SWAT team training.

"Sorry, man. I see her side," Drew said taking a file from a nurse. "Parenthood and _impending_ parenthood makes things appear different. I'm sure Jordan wants you around for that baby she's carrying, not to forget her. You get to a point in life where things ain't about you anymore. You're not invincible, T. You've been lucky so far in life but you're not invincible."

TC's expression said he didn't appreciate that answer. "What 'bout you?" TC said. "You could be sent back."

"Yeah," Drew said trying to be patient, thinking sometimes TC needed a good hit upside the skull. "The catch there? If I had the cash to pay my way off that list, I would. But I don't and if I was told to, I would go back there but I wouldn't volunteer myself. I'd much rather spend my life with Rick and watch my children grow up."

"So you're not re-enlisting when your term is up?"

"Fuck, no. I'm counting the days till it's over."

Another pissed look from TC.

Drew didn't care. _It was time for TC to grow up if he was going to be a good father and husband. The faster he did, the better. Drew couldn't see Jordan and TC's marriage lasting otherwise._


	17. Part II Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

 _Defective. Damaged beyond repair._

When Drew and Rick decided they wanted to adopt from the state anyone outside their close circle were dismayed.

"Aren't you guys afraid that you guys will get one that so damaged and beyond help what it will ruin your life together? And if you _adopt_ , it's harder to undo the whole thing."

No shit. That was the reason the couple wanted to _adopt_ not just foster.

And a child wasn't an object. No matter how "damaged" a child was, he or she deserved a family. It was entirely possible that Sky or Zach could have problems as they grew up but that didn't mean they should grow up without belonging to someone. The dumbest question was "are you even going to tell them they're adopted and they're half-biological siblings?"

The couple were going to tell the children they were adopted. It wasn't like they wouldn't going to figure that out anyway. No matter how much two men loved each other, they couldn't reproduce. In regards to telling the two children about their shared mother that was going to take time and the right approach. Of all the questions their toddler asked daily, knowledge of her mother wasn't one of them. Her question of the day was why giraffes' necks were so long. Neither men could answer that question but admitted they would like to know that themselves.

Topher's mother was visiting and driving him insane.

His daughters loved her grandma extended visit, Topher and Janet not so much. Whatever the older woman was said to them in Chinese the twins weren't fighting as much. She didn't stay in the room long whenever the Lincoln-Alister family visited. She clearly didn't agree with their modern family and just as clearly Topher and Janet didn't care. Sky and Zach's parents got the feeling that grandma had objections to her twin granddaughters playing with Sky; arguments that ended with grandma Zia unhappy. The family had three months till she returned to China.

"I'm glad we don't understand Chinese, and Topher didn't bother to translate," Rick said after a visit. Whatever the lady had said gesturing to their two children and them, even Lynn looked angry about. Chances were, it was something about two men raising children together.

Though not translating Topher apologized, saying she might have been in the USA for forty something years, before she and her husband returned to China when Topher left for medical school. Drew vaguely remembered Topher saying a long time ago that his mother tried to arrange a marriage for him, even through Topher was already dating Janet.

"Can you imagine if Janet had to be white?" Rick asked.

Drew chuckled. "I think the woman would literally lay an egg."

"Who would lay an egg?" Skylar asked from the backseat.

Topher was not translating what his mother was complaining about during his friends' visit. She was being very rude. She thought that Skylar was a confused child; she couldn't have two daddies and a little girl needed a mother. What was this mother thinking placing two of her children with a homosexual couple? Why were the children being taught? Her biggest problem? Her granddaughters being taught this was "okay." This was what had the oldest Topher child pissed off. Janet was left to explain to the twins that it wasn't nice of grandma to say things like this, she was wrong. Drew and Rick's family was different but not 'wrong.' There was no reason they couldn't play with Skylar.

Topher dealt with his mother, whom at the moment he wished she'd go back to China sooner.


	18. Part II Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

TC was still irritated with Drew for his comments on TC's priorities not being straight, for having the guts to call him on it. Something Topher was tiptoing around. TC tried to say Drew and Rick's children's arrival "just hadn't happened. They had time to think."

TC and Jordan's pregnancy might have been an "oops" but they had seven months to "think" and get ready. Yes, Drew and his husband had most of the essentials when Skylar arrived but they had all of _three hours_ to "think." With Zach, they had three days, to _think_ , get the house _and_ Skylar ready. The fact that his friends thought TC resented changing his lifestyle, a.k.a: being an adrenaline junky as a sign of selfishness annoyed him. Why couldn't he have both? TC saw an immediate change in Drew when he became a dad. His passion for medicine was as stronger as ever but the military and the responsibilities of a soldier were no longer something he embraced. He only did the latter because he had to. The very fact Drew would resign his commission if he had the cash to pay the military back and pay for the rest of medical school himself spoke volumes.

TC couldn't see embracing such a risk-free life and being happy, baby or not. The hope was once TC saw his child's face he's decide change wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

This was not to happen.

Jordan miscarried just before she reached the three month mark.

TC was distraught; Drew was sympathetic but felt maybe it was for the best right now. He felt horrible for Jordan who was happy to rearrange her life to be a mom. This could be the shake TC needed however. He only told Rick this and the other man agreed. TC didn't realize how wonderful the impending birth could be until it wasn't going to happen. Rick knew that TC found them "boring" since children came into their lives. They took care of their relationship knowing that was equally important but their social life not high on the priority list. Skylar wasn't told about TC and Jordan's baby so there weren't questions from her on why the baby wasn't going to arrive. Zach had been with them a whole month now. He was more relaxed by the day, his enjoyment of hugs and being his daddies' arms was still there. His affection extended to his big sister. She didn't mind most of the time, as long he didn't go after her crayons. Rick and Drew realized they had a budding artist in the family.

An odd call had come from the adoption agency today.

Zach and Sky's mother wanted to "fast-track" the boy's adoption, Zach would be officially a member of the Lincoln-Alister family in three months, instead of the five left in six month waiting period. The couple was pleased, but still wondered why the woman wanted it to be that way. The agency reassured them the mother still didn't know their identities, or even they were a military same-sex couple. She only knew that they hadn't left San Antonio where her oldest child had been adopted. The woman wanted the adoption "over and done" because she was leaving Texas for parts unknown, with plans to legally change her name.

That was fine with the children's new parents. If the information about her that the men did have on her was any indication, she was not a role model for a daughter. If the woman didn't love her own flesh and blood whatever the reason, no child deserved to be in a home like that. An environment like that was what "fucked up" a child. Her children might have two dads now those two dads showed them–and each other affection. Claudia was babysitting tonight for the couple to go to dinner. They would extend their date night again once Zach was settled completely–and adopted. Zach was going to get a new middle name when he was adopted, one his dads had yet to decide on. Drew wanted that name to be Richard but hadn't convinced the older Richard to agree yet.

While on their dinner date they ran into Syd Jennings, the Major who Drew had served under on his last tour of duty. She was pleased to meet Rick, the man she had heard so much about. Syd had also knew about the two's daughter Sky. Syd was excited to hear they were adopting Sky's brother. Seeing pictures of the siblings she said she missed her "baby days." Being a divorced military mother more babies were in the cards for her. Her daughter from a previous marriage, Riley was fourteen now. She told the men to enjoy this stage in their children's lives; it was much easier than the teenage years. Drew invited Syd to drop by sometime to meet their children.

"She seems nice," Rick said.

"She is," Drew said. He told Rick that Syd's ex was remarried a younger "fancy pageant lover" who wanted her stepdaughter to do pageants but last he was told Riley preferred soccer, to her mother's relief. "But by her tone sounds like some teenage strife is goin' on. Maybe we should feel lucky right now," Drew laughed.


	19. Part II Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Sky was in her _Star Wars_ pyjamas when her dads came home. She asked Drew to buy them because the pants were her favorite color. She had something to show her parents, Claudia had painted her toenails. Her aunt wanted to paint Sky's fingernails too but the little girl said no. Rick smiled at their child's eagerness to show them that her toenails now matched her pyjamas. And she told them she knew that only Claudia or them did this for her.

Zach was even more excited to see his dads, he grinned and reached for Drew, nuzzling into his shoulder when Drew picked him up. Drew smiled and kissed the boy's face.

"What you doing? Did you miss me?"

Claudia told them that Zach had done pretty well while they were gone. She had been around the boy often in the past two weeks and he was relatively comfortable with her but not as much as Sky was. The boy was attaching to his dads nicely, this no doubt helped by Rick and Drew holding him most of his waking hours, also responding to him whenever, no matter how often that was.

—

Skylar Lincoln-Alister was very bit as precious, and talkative as her dad Drew had said. Drew's husband was every bit as handsome. Syd Jennings could see how much the soldier loved them both during his time overseas. Now she see how happy he was to be with them. Sky's seven-month-old brother was equally sweet even if he didn't let Syd hold him. The major knew the toddler's adoption story and was intrigued to about Zach's which they told her when Sky left the room to watch cartoons.

"You guys must have stunned to be looked for like that," she said. "But lucky, too. My guess is Sky doesn't know that part, yet?" Syd asked.

Both men shook their heads.

"It's a bit on the complicated side for a toddler. As bright she is," Rick said.

Skylar rejoined the group, ending that conversation. She asked Syd if she had any children.

"I do. I have a daughter. Her name is Riley. She's a lot bigger than you. She's 14 and she plays soccer."

"I plays t-ball there," she said, pointing to the backyard.

—

Both Drew and Rick had suffered the same fate they came out to their fathers, whom they both had been 'best friends' with as boys. Their moms talked to them as if they were suddenly different people as well. When the two had announced they had got married, all hell had broke loose. Calls from the moms went down twice, maybe three times a year. Zero communication from the dads.

No visits. No holidays or birthdays. Rick was an only child but Drew's sister, Claudia was told by her parents, if she was "going to act like nothing changed" after her brother came out, then she was no longer welcome in their house.

Claudia's answer:

 _Fine._

She hadn't spoken to her parents in over two years. The older couple had added fuel to the fire when after saying "queers shouldn't be allowed to have children" having heard Drew and Rick had adopted a baby from foster care stated they "hoped they got a future criminal who attacked them in their sleep." Neither acknowledged Skylar as their grandchild. Zach wasn't known to them.

Now Drew's family was his husband and children, sister and his friends at San Antonio Memorial. This rejection was still painful for Drew but the pain wasn't as bad as he had been. The feeling also re-enforced that his love for his kids would be totally _unconditional._ The four grandparents were missing out on two wonderful babies but he couldn't say the children were missing out on anything.


	20. Part II Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

She was old enough to but Skylar hadn't ever asked about her grandparents. Her dads didn't broach the topic. Neither wanted to explain how how her grandparents didn't accept her, or them. He didn't know but Drew's parents were receiving much flack from their friends about how they now treated him. When his mother went to one friend, sobbing, the woman thought Drew had been killed overseas. This woman had known Drew his whole life. When she heard the truth she said "that's it?" She asked Drew's mother "what the big fuckin' deal was" because she didn't see it.

She still didn't.

And as far as Drew's father went?

Don't get her started. Drew's father Jacob was so proud of his son and the two were like beer and pretzels until Drew said three words; "dad, I'm gay." Now he refused to talk about Drew; he said he was "humiliated." He asked friends "how do I talk to a gay son?"

He didn't like the answer:

The same way you did before he told you.

That being said the family friend Ginnie Page couldn't imagine how much hurt the young man was experiencing even after two years. But hearing from Claudia how her brother was able to move on, marry his boyfriend of over eight years, and adopt two children from foster care, Ginnie decided to call him and catch up. Drew was happy to hear from her.

When he asked her if she wanted to come over for lunch, he and Rick were having a picnic with the kids in the backyard, Ginnie was excited to accept. Drew explained to that his oldest child didn't know anything of her grandparents or how they viewed him.

"I got it," she said. "I won't mention them. But just let me say this, I've known your parents forever but I didn't know they were such idiots. There's nothing wrong with you, Andrew Alister. Nothing has changed about how I see you, You showed a lot of courage to be yourself no matter what. I'm proud of you."

A lump formed in Drew's throat hearing this.

Drew and Rick's daughter was full of questions. She was fascinated that Ginnie had known one of her daddies since he was a baby. Sky proudly showed off her baby brother and her ability to draw. Ginnie thought the little girl's other daddy was _very_ handsome. She didn't have any children but wouldn't minded if a daughter, or son bought Rick home. When she was leaving she made Drew promise to keep in touch. She realized she couldn't replace his mother but she cared for him deeply and wanted to be part of his life. Drew wouldn't have to drive to see her; it was too close to his estranged parents. Ginnie would come to him. Drew promised to keep in touch. That night Drew wrote her a long e-mail telling Ginnie how grateful he was for her. He explained his children's origins, how Zach's adoption wasn't final yet, Zach's connection to Skylar and how he and Rick met both kids. Drew told her how his husband received the same treatment from his own family that he did. Having a grandparent-like figure, who knew one of their dads as a child would be a positive thing for Sky and Zach.


	21. Part II Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

Two cheese cheeseburger macaroni–with broccoli. Drew tossed and mixed the vegetable in the dish and their daughter still gabbled it down, and even asked for another scoop. Broccoli was Rick's most hated food and cheeseburger macaroni was his favorite dish. If he picked the vegetable from his plate Sky would ask why she had to eat the green vegetable and he didn't.

Therefore he would have to eat it. He gave Drew a dirty look while at the stove.

"It won't _kill_ you," Drew teased.

"No. But I'll get you back," Rick said.

When Sky left the table Rick got seconds, and picked out the ingredient he hated.

"You're such a wuss," Drew said.

"As I recall, you knew that when we met," Rick grinned. "And you still fell in love with me."

"You seduced me. Just the two of the shower stall wasn't fair," Drew smiled.

"If I was gonna take my best shot I was going to use my best asset," Rick said walking over and kissing Drew.

Okay, this was not how the two fell in love, just what happened soon nearly every time after while in basic training. Before that Drew had no clue how he controlled himself–and his body when he was around Rick, especially in the shower.

"I saw the way Ginnie looked at you yesterday, by the way," Drew said, kissing his husband back. "She wanted to take ya home to be her boy toy."

Rick laughed.

"You saw that, too? I think she'd be the first customer if I was to rent myself out. She'd devour me."

Devouring Rick was only in the dreams of other people, male or female. He left Drew do that tonight. Zach was all right in his crib in his room for while. He was sleeping for longer periods of time now. As long as they remembered to lock the bedroom door getting interrupted by Skylar wasn't a problem either. Little sleep was worth the wonderful sensations among other things. The master bedroom had a full bath. After the two cleaned up more making out ensued. Rick said he was one lucky man that night; Drew said he might be, but he was luckier.

* * *

The resort cabins (or what they called cabins) had all the amenities, cable television and full kitchen, living room and laundry facilities, even a hot tub on the back deck (with a privacy fence). Sky and Zach would have to share a bedroom but the family was going on a mini-vacation in the country. The playground on the resort had everything a child from one to seventeen could want. There was first aid station on-site (though Rick knew his husband would be bringing his own supply.) The kids would be going on their first hike; two carriers in tow in case they needed a break. A Walgreen's was five minutes away if groceries or diapers were required. But those too were stocked up in the SUV. Everyone thought Rick and Drew were insane for taking such young children on a trip that involved hitching and nature. But children those days didn't experience that often and it was a shame. It wasn't like the children were going to be day-long walks, like their parents would do without kids. Skylar was excited going into the woods and maybe seeing some real animals. Drew told her there were deer and rabbit in the woods where no hunting was permitted.

Skylar thought she might meet Bambi and Thumper.

Topher and Janet Zia envied how easy it was for the Lincoln-Alisters to plan a family vacation, granted, it was because their kids were so little. A nature vacation wasn't going to cut in a few years so the two better enjoy it now. From the pictures Drew sent, Skylar looked to be enjoying herself. Her and Rick had gone fishing by the lake there and she had caught a fish. She threw it back, Her daddy didn't catch anything. This was followed by s'mores and hotdogs in the fire pit behind their cabin before bath time. Zach looked to be enjoying the sights he had never seen up-close before, like squirrels and birds. There were ducks by the lake Drew was attempting to show his son how to feed, Zach was excited by the animals and kept trying to reach for them.

"They're not like quackers," Drew smiled, referring to his favorite stuffed animal, a duck. "You can't give 'em a hug."

The dads enjoyed the hot tub after the little ones were in bed. The resort wasn't busy this time of year since it didn't allow spring break college groups. There was a few couples were around. No young children were around but Drew had sen a few young teens playing tennis. There was an older couple who stared at the family for a while, while Skylar and Rick were fishing and Drew and Zach were playing just feet away. Skylar didn't notice, Rick and Drew did but tried to ignore them. Then the man came up to them and d\said their children were very lucky to have parents who made time to make memories like this with them in today's world. The two dads "thing?"

"Irrelevant," said the old man.


	22. Part II Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Slathered with sun screen and bug repellent both children enjoyed hiking for the first time. A few times Zach even wanted to get out of his carrier and get a closer look at the brushes and trees. Rick even touched a leave or two to the baby's cheek which he loved. Skylar didn't see any deer but she saw lots of rabbits, even a few baby ones and squirrels. They stopped for a snack, Zach asleep in his carrier she asked if there was any bears around. The sign read there wasn't. Their toddler got into Drew's carrier on the way back. She was tired now after all that walking. She insisted on walking during the hike because she thought she might "miss something."

"We really should think about gettin' one of those," Drew said settling in the hot tub that evening. Both kids were solid asleep for the night.

Rick chuckled.

"Is that supposed to be a before-children purchase?"

Thay had let Skylar put her feet in the hot tub before bed. She really liked it and Rick didn't think they would ever got her out of it if they had one at home.

"Not necessarily." Drew said. "We could expand the deck lengthwise so there was still room for barbecues. We could let the kiddos splash around in it sometimes but just imagine the use we'd get out of it when Claudia finally gets her wish to have a sleepover at her house."

Now _that_ caught Rick's attention. Their backyard had a privacy fence like this one so the neighbors wouldn't be a problem.

"Okay. You have my interest," Rick said, nuzzling even closer to Drew placing a kiss on his chest.

—

"Heard you guys had a great weekend," TC said to Drew before shift.

"Yeah, it was fun," Drew said.

"What's this about a hot tub?" Scott asked.

A contractor had started expanding the deck for the luxury.

"An inspiration we had from our trip. Our cabin had one, " Drew replied.

"And one I still can't talk Janet into," Topher sighed.

Topher's mother was _still_ around and it was clear as day the tension was building in the Zia home. Especially since Topher's mother had told him she was thinking of moving back to the US...and in with him. Grandma was extremely critical of Janet in every way and thought her granddaughters need better discipline. Topher had bravely told her "no." That would be too strain on his marriage and his wife, won out over her. He could not stop her from moving to San Antonio but he could stop her from moving into his family home. Their grandma's presence was even beginning to stress the Zia daughters. All of them had friends, some who either happened to be boys and were not Chinese, or both. That was a big issue for grandma. Lynn Topher's best friend was a girl who had a Hispanic mother and Caucasian father. Lynn and her friend would converse in Spanish when Lynn's grandmother was around.

"How's your mother taking the fact she's can't move in?" TC asked.

The answer was, not well. The elderly woman wasn't willing to change any of her beliefs or behavior towards her daughter-in-law thus taking away any chances he had of moving in with her only son. Personally, TC liked Topher's mother.

But he didn't have to live with her; if he did he'd see the other side of her.


	23. Part II Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Drew Alister was always good with child patients since he started at the hospital. Now that he was a dad of small children he was like a "kid whisperer." It put children more at ease telling them his name was Dr. Drew. He'd ask them about cartoon characters or their pets to distract them. Some were surprised to hear he watched cartoons. Sometimes Drew would mention he was a dad so he watched many cartoons. His favorite was _Finding Nemo_ and _Toy Story_ was cool, too. Being a parent was also double-edged sword when it came to young patients who did not fare so well. Sky and Zach weren't his flesh and blood but he'd do anything for them without exception. Hell, Zach wasn't even technically his son for another month and he would die for the baby. Tonight were one of those nights. Two parents were out riding ATV in the dark. Nobody wearing helmets. The father hit something and the ATV flipped front on. The four-year-old boy landed directly on his head. He expired after a half hour, despite Drew and TC's efforts. The father had a broken neck and a bleed on the brain. He would have a long one, but Scott expected him to recover–at least physically.

"Ya all right?" TC asked Drew, the younger went to the locker room to have a moment alone after informing the boy's mother of his passing.

There wasn't much blood, all the damage was inside. Drew realized the boy had no chance when he was rolled in and the toddler's eyes were still open but vacant and unmoving. Drew had carefully closed those eyelids after time of death was called. Breaking this news never got easier.

"Yeah," Drew said, running a hand down his face. "Sometimes this job sucks, ya know?"

"That I do," TC replied. "All you can do is go home and hug your kids. And kiss your husband. Give 'em one for me, too. The former, not the latter from me."

Drew laughed. "Rick will feel so felt out." he rose and returned to the chaos of the ER.

* * *

Drew came home to a husband who had the flu.

And two children who didn't.

"You don't look so good," Drew told Rick.

"No. I was actually going to call a doctor," Rick quipped.

"Very funny," Drew said.

Skylar informed Drew her other daddy had been sneezing all night. To everybody's relief he found some advil cold and sinus in the medicine cabinet and stopped sneezing.

"Did that wake you up?" Drew asked her.

'Sometimes," she said. "I put the pillow over my head once."

Drew smiled at that. He thought about telling her the trick was to put a pillow over _Rick's_ head but knew that wasn't a good idea. Rick laughed when Drew told him what TC said.

"Tell him he's not invited to our next barbeque," he said.


	24. Part II Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

 _Rated M for sexual content._

Rick developed a fever a few hours later.

Drew had already determined Rick's chest was clear but Rick had a sore throat.

"I can't prescribe anything for you so if you're still coughing and warm like this by this evening I'm takin' you in. I'm sure Janet would be happy to watch the kids for a bit just to get away from her monster-in-law," he said.

Rick smiled.

"So I guess the blowjob I was gonna give you tonight, is out."

"You _had_ to tell me that, didn't you?" Drew sighed. "But you know that only means I get two when you're better," he grinned.

"Really?" Rick said. " _Says who?_ "

"Call it doctor's orders. Speaking of that, we haven't played that in a while. We should do it again."

Now only the kids could avoid the flu. Jordan told Rick that was an unlikely possibility with the way children and germs were. But she had a feeling that wasn't why men were hoping their kids would stay well. The two little ones had good immune systems, perhaps it helped they weren't scrubbed with soap every time they got a speck of dirt on them. Skylar was known to be playing in the sandbox and put her hand in her mouth. Both dads had given up on trying to prevent that. More recently on their camping vacation she had handled insects. The same things didn't kill them as children.

Janet Zia had made popcorn for Skylar and the three were watching _Bolt_ when the couple got home.

"You're back _already?_ " Janet asked.

The men had been gone over two hours. Sumei Zia must be a piece of work if two and a half hours wasn't enough of a break from her. Janet told the couple that her mother-in-law made an offer on a bungalow at the end of their street. Janet said if the older got the house she'd be at the Zia house every day and she'd "go insane."

Drew wanted to say "so would the rest of your family" but didn't.

Scott Clemons had put in an offer on the same home. He was starting over after a lawsuit where he gave up everything he had. Scott said he would know if his offer was accepted tomorrow. Topher had asked him if there were anything _he_ could do to make that happen; Scott was amused knowing why. He was still under the impression that Topher's mother wasn't an overbearing individual but he hadn't had the "pleasure" of meeting her for any period of time.

"Well, I decided that blowjob or no blowjob. I still love you," Drew said kissing Rick when they got into bed.

"As long as I don't wake you with my coughing, right?" Rick teased.

"That cough syrup should do the trick and I'm keeping off your back just in case. If not, we'll see."

"Oh, shut up!"


	25. Part I! Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

 _Rated M (for part of it)_

The mass text sent out by Topher the next day got mixed reactions.

 _Ma didn't get the house! They accepted Scott's offer! Ma is moving into a senior living apartment building ACROSS TOWN, OVER AN HOUR AWAY!_

Both having mom issues despite the very different reasons Drew and Rick understood Topher's relief. Drew wanted to know if Scott's house-warming party was going to double as a "thank you" party.

Topher text back _Janet offered to furnish the whole house for free, she's so happy._

The hand-delivered document labeled as coming from the courthouse gave Drew heart palpitations. He stared at the sealed envelope, his hands shaking. Part of him dreaded opening it.

 _Why if it was bad news?_

"You want me to do it?" Rick asked softly.

Drew handed him the envelope, trying to remember to breathe.

Rick too held his breath while opening the envelope. It was just a fraction of a second, Drew thought that he was going to die waiting for Rick to say something as his eyes looked over the document.

A huge smile came to the other man's face. The judge had approved their adoption petition.

"He's ours," he said.

Drew grabbed Rick by the face and kissed him.

In two weeks the two would go before the same judge to sign the papers making Zach their son, changing his legal name to Zachary Richard Lincoln-Alister. The baby boy would then get his birth certificate listing Drew and Rick as his parents. He wouldn't realize the significance of this but that was okay. By coincidence Rick and Drew had explained to Skylar that Zach and her had the same birthmother.

Her reacion, "dat's why Zach 'ooks like me!"

To both men's relief she didn't ask why both were given up for adoption.

 _Rick's P.O.V_

What was in that envelope was the _best birthday present ever._ His birthday was in a week.

Life had been a roller coaster the past few years.

Rick couldn't have imagined after losing his leg and ending his military career his life would have everything he thought wasn't in the cards for him.

"Great evening, huh?" Drew said laying on the bed on his stomach.

Both men wearing only boxer shorts. Since his husband has locked the door behind him, Rick knew something was up–and that prospect made him grin.

"For sure. I thought the highlight of the night would be Sky not asking more questions. Then that envelope arrived. Quite a pre-birthday present."

"Yeah," Drew said, moving closer to the bed, "you know, before that I was planning on giving you a more _adult_ pre-birthday if you want."

Rick glanced over at his prosthetic leg that he had removed for the night.

"Don't worry. You can lay down and enjoy this one," Drew said, tugging at Rick's shorts–which Rick was helpful to remove.

Moments later Rick felt his eyes roll back in his head.

His hands weren't the only thing Drew was talented with.


	26. Part II Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

 _Note: "nnoying" isn't a typo. It's toddler speak_.

A family court judge had sided with Syd–or more appropriately Riley Jennings when the. gitl's father sued Syd for full custody and to also prevent Riley from participating in any "boyish" activities. Not mention he couldn't uproot her, move her to Washington, D.C. and separate her from her mother. Joint custody would continue as long as both parents resided in Texas. If Syd's ex moved to D.C. as he planned, he would only get holiday visitation. Plus, Riley could continue the sports and martial arts; if Riley acted out in her father's care he would have to find an alternative punishment. Her father couldn't withhold those activities from his daughter. The judge stated he thought the father would do so frequently solely because he didn't like his daughter participating in such things he classified as "unladylike." It was clear to the judge that the plastic surgeon was doing this because of hard feelings towards his ex-wife and admonished him harshly.

Furthermore, Riley could spend time with her mother's friends, including Rick and his husband, if Riley choose to. It was a good thing for the girl to have a male figure who supported her interests–even if he "wasn't her father, despite the fact it should be." Riley's father didn't approve of Riley's relationship with Drew and her budding one with Rick. The judge told him "that was your problem, not your daughter's. If you accepted the fact your daughter isn't one for pageants and nail polish, your life would be easier." He reminded the father that in another year Riley would be allowed to decide who she wanted to live with. "And that may be her grandmother if her mother is deployed again," he warned. "I strongly suggest you put your feelings aside or it will bite you in the ass."

Riley told Drew her dad was nice but she still wished he was more like Drew in some ways. "I'm glad my mom met you," she told Drew.

This was touching to Drew.

* * *

Skylar liked it when Riley visited, too. Riley certainly knew that she couldn't show the little one jiu jitsu but she could teach her how to play soccer. When the teen and her mother came to a birthday barbeque for Rick she bought a smaller soccer ball and kicked it around the backyard with Skylar. Riley told the three-year-old she could keep the ball as long she didn't throw it at her brother. Skylar complained to Riley her little brother was "nnoying," he cried a lot lately and when he wasn't doing that he was trying to grab at her toys. Riley laughed when Skylar told her, dramatically, that she even had to share her animal crackers with Zach and he _didn't even eat them_ , he only drooled on them, "ruining" them.

Riley was staying with the family this weekend. Her mother had a conference to go to, her father (and new stepmother) who had fought so hard to take Riley from her mother, were going to Houston where the stepmother had a pageant to do. Syd's mother was having a spa weekend. Riley was _not_ being left by herself like she wanted.

"I sorry that you guys are going to have _three_ generations on a birthday weekend," Syd laughed.

"Sure you are, sounds like it," Drew said.

"I swear I'll make it up to you. I'll babysit the little ones here while you two go to a hotel for a night very soon."

" _All_ night?" Rick asked.

"Until they make you two check out," Std replied.

"Deal."


	27. Part II Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Riley was a great kid.

Rick joked that he wanted to keep her. Drew said he didn't know the teen's father but from what he did, the man hadn't shown Drew his good side. It was a shame that Riley's father couldn't accept his child for who she was. He would be all for keeping Riley if they only had to share her with Syd. Riley came back from the movies that Saturday and bought Skylar fresh popcorn. She even bought her two friends in the house to meet everyone. She had talked about Drew a lot in the time since she met him. Her friends, or at least the ones she introduced seemed fine with Drew and Rick and their children.

They thought the siblings were adorable. Zach charmed the girls instantly. One of the girls told Riley she "liked Drew better" than Riley's dad when Riley walked the duo to a mom's waiting car.

There was a picture framed on the wall of Drew and Skylar on the he had returned from deployment. Drew was still in his uniform and Skylar still had messy hair from her nap. Rick had snapped the photo when father and daughter exited the nursery.

"She must have been so excited." Riley said, pointing to the photo. She couldn't believe Drew thought Skylar would forget him.

"She wasn't even two then," Drew explained.

"Yeah. Still," Riley said. "You're her _dad_. And you're you."

When Drew had begun his friendship with Riley he had told his husband that if he wasn't already a father Riley made him want to be one. Now Rick knew why. He was glad to know Riley too, The girl and her friends saw _The Conjuring 2._ One of the girls' mothers had got them into the theater.

"Your mom's not going to chew us out for that, is she?" Drew asked.

" _No!_ Mom takes me to horror movies all the time. It's our thing," Riley answered. "Dad hates that, too."

Drew didn't know that Riley had the knowledge Drew's own parents didn't accept him because he was gay. Her mom knew because she saw something was bothering him the first time Syd called him when she got home. Syd wouldn't let it go till Drew told her everything. Seeing the younger soldier cry Syd wanted to ring the doorbell of Drew's parents' house and make their death look like an accident, she had the skills to do it. Drew's parents made the teen madder than her own father not accepting she was an athlete, not a pageant princess. At least, she had her mom.

"You can let us know if you need some space from her, ya know," Drew told Riley when Rick took Skylar to bed that Saturday. The tot wasn't too pleased. She wanted to stay up with 'Wiley.' "I know she can be a bit much."

Skylar had been following Riley around since the older girl arrived. Riley said it was okay. " It's kinda fun havin' someone to show stuff to. If dad and Lexi ever had a baby I'm sure I won't be allowed to teach 'em any sports unless it's a boy."

Rick was smiling when Drew came to their bedroom to get ready for bed.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Nothing. It's just sweet how much Riley adores you."

"It's a damn shame daddy sees me as _competition_ , though. It's not gonna scare me off if that's what he thinks. It just makes me mad that Riley gets hurt. I know neither of us are bad for her."

"You're right. You're not trying to be her father. You're only being someone he refuses to be, her sports buddy. I didn't know that was a capitol offence.'

Doctor Syd Jennings had decided to take up Scott Clemons up on his offer to take a day shift position at San Antonio Memorial. She didn't know who was happier about it Riley or Drew. Syd joked that it was going to fun to see more of Drew in "his natural environment." Riley having a "little sister" of sorts was a positive addition to the teen's life. Since Riley's stepmother had met her father while getting a boob job and tummy tuck Syd personally doubted that they would have ther own children. Children, even by a surrogate and use of a nanny would get in the way of Lexi's pageant career.


	28. Part I! Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Rick didn't miss working all that much. Perhaps two percent he thought about what he might be missing using his military skills or simply being around other adults.

Just don't call him "mister mom " or worse ask or say he was "babysitting." As far as he was concerned he was being a _parent_.

It wasn't as if he never planning to go back to the workforce. He was, when both their kids were in school full-time. He wanted to enjoy this stage of life with the kids. The fact they could afford it and Drew's schedule made that easier. Plus if Drew worked nights and he worked days, when would they see each other? The kids' physician said no matter others said, the two siblings weren't "spoiled" when it came to the attention they got from their parents. Although neither would remember it, it stuck with both Rick and Drew how for the first six months of their lives, their cries for love and attention went answered; when the couple adopted them, they promised each one it would never happen to them ever again. As far as their children being under stimulated or socialized because they weren't in daycare, or in Skylar's case, preschool. The family doctor said that wasn't happening with those two. Both were further ahead in development than some kids who were. The oldest Lincoln-Alister, Skylar knew all her nursery rhymes, her alphabet, colors and could count to ten in two languages, knew every word from the movie _Zootopia_. She also knew the lyrics to tons of 50's and 60's tunes from the satellite radio station in the car (thanks to aunt Claudia) and usually belted them out during car rides entertaining her parents to no end.

Who taught her those things (except for the movie lines and song lyrics)?

Her parents, because it was their job to do so.

As far as socialization, Skylar played with lots of other children on the block. They went to the park a few times a week and in a few days she was attending a soccer program for three year olds. Zachary couldn't walk yet, but he could pull himself up by the couch if he wanted something off of it or wanted to get up there. He recently said his first word, "da-da. He babbled constantly and if it wasn't those pesky childproof fixtures he probably would have emptied the cupboards every day.

When they were reading the brochure for the soccer program both dads noticed something they personally was eye-brow rising.

 **Children are not allowed to have pacifiers during play.**

 _Duh._

The rule was indeed common sense _but_ a three-year-old who still had a pacifier? That Rick and Drew thought was odd. Three was too old for a pacifier. They had tossed all of their daughter's before she was two. It would have been sooner but with Drew deployed at the time the extra stress wasn't needed in either Skylar's or Rick's life.

* * *

When Drew, then later Rick had met TC's sister-in-law Annie both were sure she was trouble and a lost cause. But it was turning that they were wrong, though they might have her watch their kids it was now looking like despite her issues Annie was a decent person who fell into the worng way of dealing with inner pain. Even _she_ thought TC was frustrating. TC and Jordan's marriage had had issues from the start; then the miscarriage happened now everyone around them could sense there was a more going on though no one knew details. It could be sensed that TC was jealous of Drew, of the contentment he had in life, seemingly without having to change anything about who he was. Annie called him out on this; when TC said Annie didn't know Drew's whole story, she retorted she didn't have to.

"I _do_ know that he couldn't acknowledge his feelings for Rick for years 'cause if he did, he would lose everything he worked for and almost got killed doing. I _do_ know that only too recently He and Rick were allowed the right to get married and adopt children. That's all the _facts_ I need to know. Being _married_ and being a parent are huge changes in life. Other changes follow. _Drew_ accepted those changes and it's evidently made him _happier_.

"Look, TC, if you don't wanna change, and do so _willingly,_ you shouldn't have to. Just don't expect Jordan to be happy with it. And maybe you shouldn't expect to be married for long, either," Annie said.

Drew And Topher heard the exchange from outside the breakroom and wanted to high-five the woman they had misjudged. Whether or not she realized they heard the conversation Annie didn't know, or care. But she greeted both doctors with a smile and congratulated Drew on his son's recent adoption as she left. TC followed without a word or look to either man.

"This is going to be a pleasant shift," Topher muttered with sarcasm.

Drew agreed, glad Topher was in charge.


	29. Part II Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

The ER was already busy when a man was rushed in with third-degree burns to over half of his body including his chest and face. The man was only able to tell paramedics that the driver's license found damaged next to him on the side of the road where he was found was his own. After that, he passed out and a breathing tube had be inserted. The smell of gasoline filled the trauma room. The patient was twenty years old and from Dallas. His burns had begun to became infected, the pacemaker he had for a heart condition was the only thing keeping the patient alive. Scott didn't advise the surgery required to remove the dead skin and tissue because the young man Shawn Rene wasn't likely to survive. He agreed with Drew that the best thing to do was put Shawn in an induced coma so he wouldn't have to suffer for his remaining hours of life. Even with the pacemaker sending charges to his heart, technically keeping Shawn alive, his other vital organs would fail by morning.

Despite that his family pushed for the surgery for their son's burns, wanting to give their son every chance, no matter what how slim. Drew and Topher tried one more time to dissuade them. Shawn's mother asked each doctor what he would do. If either's own children were in the same condition, they would want to be at their side during the last hours not have them die on the operating table. They reassured the parents Shawn wouldn't feel any pain if he was in a coma.

"Shawn can still hear you. You could say what you need to say." Drew told the mother.

Scott was obligated to perform the operation and Shawn Rene expired on the table before midnight. His lungs and kidneys simply gave out.

"I should have listened to you!" Shane's mother sobbed to Drew. "Now he's gone!"

Whatever happened to Shawn was now up to the police to find. His father said the young man's heart condition had worsened in the last year and Shawn was traveling the country to complete his "bucket list." How he ended up here in San Antonio was a mystery.

"That was rough," Topher said to Drew as Shawn's family left the hospital. They had declined to see him, wanting to remember as he was before. Silently all thought this was a wise choice.

"Yep. And tt's only midnight."

"Don't remind me."

The trauma room where Shawn was treated still had the stench of burned flesh and gasoline in the air despite the cleaning crew's best efforts. Hopefully it would clear by later in the day.

Following a patient like Shawn Rene, a four-year-old with an earache and fever was a relief. Drew had convince the boy to let him look at his ear because the boy said the last doctor he saw wasn't very nice and hurt his ear more, too.

"Well," Drew said. "Was he at this hospital? I'll have to talk to him."

The mom said no, the family had just moved here from South Carolina.

Drew told the very young patient that he had children and knew how not hurt sore ears. "What do you let me try?" He asked.

* * *

By the near non-existent exchange between Jordan and TC in the locker room before both left Drew guessed TC was either camping on the couch or in the spare room.

"You know what's goin' on?" Drew asked Topher.

Topher shook his head. "Neither is saying nothin'. I got a feeling this is not going to end well but soon."

 _Coming up on the Soap Opera known as San Antonio Memorial night shift,_ Drew thought.

"That's gonna be fun," Drew said.

"I'm beginning to think you and I are the only ones happy in our marriages. Small club," Topher replied.

"Yeah. We should start having bi-weekly meetings. How's the girls, by the way?"

"They're good. The twins are taking painting classes and not fighting as much. Lynn's gone up a level in her violin lessons. What about your kids?"

Drew told his friend that Skylar was loving soccer and Zach could stand for a few seconds now. "He'll definitely be walking soon."

"Fun stuff. Good luck getting a chance to sit down then," Topher laughed.


	30. Part II Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Good medicine came in the form of a hug. Especially from two excited tots who hadn't seen their dad all night. Skylar ran to him, wrapping herself around his leg, looking at him with a huge grin. Zach was trying his best to follow suit, leaning outward in Rick's arms. Drew picked up his daughter.

"Here. You have a free arm," Rick said, handing the baby boy to his husband.

Zach placed a wet, drooling kiss on his other dad's face.

"What did you guys do last next night?" Drew asked.

Rick never did envy Drew's job. The burn victim's story was all over the neighborhood. Even after al his tours of duty Rick was taken aback to hear something so grotesque so close to home. Literally. Shawn Rene was found on the road where the family drove every day. Rick had seen enough burn and explosion victims, on both sides. He couldn't imagine the over-powering smell in the enclosed space of a trauma room, let alone being in charge of trying to save their life. Drew absolutely needed extra kisses this morning after such a chaotic night, Rick would get his in shortly. Claudia was be there momentarily to take Skylar to a movie and after playtime Zach would go for a mid-morning snooze–he had had been awake before six.

"You okay, babe?" Rick said, kissing Drew's head when he sat down.

"Yeah," Drew said, pulling Rick down to sit on the couch next to him. "I just need a shower and a nap."

"And breakfast," Rick put in. "I'm making you some pancakes while you shower."

Rick knew his doctor husband wanted to get the odor of burnt flesh from his nostrils before he ate. No breakfast was not an option before Drew slept. Drew had likely lived on coffee all night. He wasn't getting more coffee with his breakfast, chocolate milk but no more caffeine, except for what was in two Advil next to the glass of milk.

Scented body wash helped get rid of the some of the stench from Drew's nose. Bed looked so good right now. Maybe a massage but he didn't have the energy for anything sexual.

"No coffee?" Drew said.

Rick sat down at the table. "No," he said. "You might overdose after the night you've had."

Drew laughed. After he ate Drew pulled his husband up by the hand.

"Lay down with me. You can leave when I fall asleep. You won't be too long."

Rick smiled. "Sure. I'll sing ya a lullaby if you want."

That wasn't necessary.

Drew was solid asleep, his head on Rick's chest within minutes. Rick stayed with his husband enjoying the closeness until he heard Zach begin to wake up. He carefully shifted out from under Drew, kissing him and telling him to rest.

"Just you and me, Zach-man," Rick said, getting Zach from his crib and changing his diaper. "What do ya say we take a ride in your stroller while daddy snoozes?"

* * *

Drew had news from the hospital to tell Rick later. TC was headed to the Syria-Turkey border with other military doctors, including Syd Jennings on a humanitarian mission next week. Since Syd's ex had decided to move to Washington after all, Riley was going to be staying with her grandmother. Drew and Rick told the young girl she could come over whenever she wanted and assured Syd they would make sure Riley got to all her sporting events and practices since her grandmother didn't drive. In regards to TC everyone on the night shift believed this was the end of his and Jordan's brief marriage. Days ago, friends had found the couple had been indeed sleeping in separate rooms almost their entire marriage. It couldn't be said aloud but Jordan's miscarriage was a blessing in disguise. A baby didn't deserve to be born into a situation like this.

Was everyone, including Jordan worried about TC going to such a dangerous place?

Of course.

But chaos was definitely TC's happy place. Drew was more worried about Syd–although the woman could certainly handle herself in such a place–for as long as she had to TC was becoming someone Drew and Rick didn't like. He was even more short-tempered, didn't care what he said or did, or who's feelings he hurt. If Jordan was going to file for divorce neither was surprised. They frankly supported it. Since TC's behavioral change they hadn't allowed him around their kids. Jordan, yes. She was great. But the children didn't need to see this side of TC. Skylar had told her dads that TC seemed in a really "bad mood" the last time she saw him. She didn't like him that way and didn't want to see him till he was in a better mood.

Hearing TC was going to a conflict zone again wasn't really a surprise to Rick. Where as Drew, Rick and Syd could definitely hold their own and cope with the stress, for some insane reason TC thrived in such an environment. Drew could have volunteered himself to go on the mission as well. But he wasn't going to be separated from his family unless he had to be; for Syd, it was part of the discharge process. This was going to be the very last she was going to be separated from her daughter like this again. Both mother and daughter were anxious for the six months to be over. Drew didn't have any deployments in his future right now but with two years left in his term he realized another separation could be just around the corner. Like he had told TC before, he was counting the days till he was finished.


	31. Part II Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

There was cops all around the neighborhood asking for any information about Shawn Rene's tragic death. He was found less than two blocks away from the block where the Lincoln-Alister house. Rick hadn't seen the young man's missing Honda CRV around. The vehicle was difficult to miss with the custom paint job and custom-made decals on the sides. Rick had heard the flurry of sirens of police cars, fire trucks and an ambulance during his daughter's bath but that was all he could offer. Drew had already answered questions at the ER.

"We miss ya at the academy by the way," one of detectives said he was leaving. "Some of the officers comin' up now are not nearly as good as the ones trained by you."

The other detective told Rick the neighborhood hadn't been thoroughly searched. A lot of his neighbor had been asking if it was safe to let their children outside. Their own backyards were safe. "And I'm sure you don't let your daughter go outside alone."

Rick had pushed cadets hard and demanded their best. It must have paid off. He couldn't couldn't say he missed work. He'd picked up a better job even if it didn't pay any money.

"Daddy don't miss goin' there every day, Zach," Rick said to the tot in his arms. "Something very bad happened last night."

Toddlers and babies had their quirks but sometimes they could be reasonable and mature than adults.

If this wasn't true at a particular moment a cookie usually sent the situation in his favor.

Yes, both soldier dads were known to bribe their daughter as a last resort. Sue them, no one was perfect.

* * *

Drew and Rick went to the gym that evening. Drew needed to burn off stress from the night before. Claudia babysat and fed the kids dinner. She hoped that her niece would let put her pigtails or braids thinking she would look adorable. Skylar informed her that Jordan had done this before and she "didn't like it."

"Don't look at me," Drew had told his sister. "I thought she looked cute, too. But if she doesn't like it, good luck getting her hair like that. Plus, if she did, _we_ would have to learn to do it. No one wants to see that result."

"You're right," Claudia said with a shudder and giggling. "That would be a mess."

Kenny Fournette's crossfit gym was doing well. When the couple went there that evening there were several men there but as usual it was crawling with women. Drew often told him if he was straight he'd spend more time there. For Texas no one looked as if they minded gay customers, they could take their business elsewhere if they did. That was in print in several places at the establishment. Kenny had no tolerance for that attitude despite some advisors telling him that could cost him more "conservative" customers.

"You mean bigots," Kenny had replied. "I don't need their money or want their views here."

This evening they found Kenny with a client who was not so subtly flirting with him. Rick snickered as they passed by. If _he_ was a straight man he would have enjoyed a set of boobs being thrust at him like that. For all the stress he endured as the charge nurse at the ER this had to be a good release.

"You know Kenny's gonna shred you when he sees you," Drew told his husband as they left.

"Yeah." Rick said. "But like _Family Feud_ if I was to ask a hundred heterosexual men if would enjoy that, you think that the number one answer would be "no?" Hardly."

Drew chuckled.


	32. Part II Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

When it rained it poured.

Both men were in a state of shock.

And Drew being Drew was still blaming himself for not noticing something was wrong with both children earlier. Both Zach and Skylar weren't themselves all day. Skylar was complaining for a stomachache. Zach was fussy and didn't have his usual appetite. Drew was already on shift at eight when Rick took both children into the emergency room. Now both had high fevers and Zach's belly was swollen.

Zach had a hernia and Skylar's appendix had raptured. Both had required emergency surgery, at the same time. And both had developed Peritonitis. Each had several drainage tubes and a PICC line for the administration of multiple potent antibiotics and intravenous lines to stay hydrated and were getting morphine for pain. Topher told Drew he shouldn't beat himself up. But he insisted on doing so, to do it later. Right now his babies needed him and he had to pull himself together. At least the siblings were in the same room in the ICU. Claudia had came in with clean clothes and toiletries for them. Getting either to leave wasn't an option; the children's room had a shower they could use since both children were getting bed baths it wasn't being used. There was two sofas in the double room so if it was possible Rick and Drew could get some rest.

Skylar didn't ask why she could only have ice chips and not juice. She was allowed to eat or drink anything till she was able to move her bowels. The same went for Zach. Neither dad had got any sleep all night. It was now almost five now. Jordan was tempted to slip sedatives into all the coffee the men were drinking. If they were utterly exhausted they couldn't help their children. Mollie sent out for an order from nearby all-night diner and forced both men to eat. When he was off-shift at six Kenny came in the room and told both brother _had_ to get some sleep. Topher had prescribed the most mild sedative knowing that no matter how wired each was, they were more exhausted.

"You guys gotta sleep, man. I'm not leaving and neither is your sister."

* * *

The next two weeks were a blur.

Drew couldn't have got through it without Rick and vice vera. When one was falling apart, one was strong. After two weeks the kids' drainage tubes removed and were able to eat and drink. They went home with PICC lines that were in another week. Scott and Paul anticipated both would make full recoveries. Their young ages worked in their favor. Neither were their energetic selves but their worried parents were assured they would be in a few weeks. Claudia stayed with the family for the first week to help with Zach and Skylar's medications. After the PICC lines were gone she would go back to her own apartment. Extra kisses, cuddles and stories were part of the prescription too.

For everybody.

Drew's guilt subsided by then. Even after three years of parenting he had accepted he wasn't perfect even he wanted to be. Skylar was old enough to remember the stay in the ICU but most of time was blocked out by morphine.

Thankfully.

And both had been fully sedated before wheeled into separate operating rooms.

Drew felt guilty about the kids having extra scars however Skylar was _proud_ of hers. Drew consoled himself with the fact neither child had to have a second surgery like many Peritonitis patients.

"I see you finally stopped blaming yourself," Jordan said.

Drew was back on shift the night after his children were discharged.

"Yeah. I'm just so relieved they're home. I wish they had their energy and color back but if that was the case the PICC lines would be a problem. Getting caught up on _Curious George_ , though."

"Rick on his own tonight?"

Drew shook his head.

"Claudia's stayin' till the PICC lines are out. We agreed to it so Rick can get some sleep and they can get their medications and the line dressings changed."

Neither one said it but if Drew's husband didn't get enough rest, like anyone, it was possible he could mix up the drugs or dosages. It was difficult for Rick to admit but it was common sense. The fact the children's aunt could help out was a blessing.

"How come daddy says it's his fault dat me and Zach 'ad to have surgeries?" Skylar asked Rick that night. "I got tummy aches before and didn't go to the 'ospital. So did Zach."

She pronounced "surgeries" like "sue-geries."

"I know, sweetie," Rick told her. "It just because he loves you so much."

Drew was not alone having some separation anxiety from their kids' stay in the hospital. Rick laid with Skylar until she fell asleep that night. It was more for himself than her. Then he tended to Zach, after he put the boy next to him in bed and kept him there for a while after Zach was asleep. Claudia came to the bedroom around 10:00.

"My brother told me it's your bedtime," she said, picking up Zach. "I got the kiddos."

"Did your brother say if I was allowed to take a shower first?" Rick replied.

"You have fifteen minutes. Be in bed by 10:30, or I'll call Drew."

"Oww.."


	33. Part II Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

The siblings' hospital stays and recovery had delayed celebrating Zach's first birthday for two weeks. This didn't stop the tyke from diving face first into a chocolate mini cake the second after his dad Rick snapped a photo of the grinning boy in his high chair. More giggles and grins commenced as the little boy ate cake from his hands. They let Zach have his fun for a little while, taking lots of photos before taking it away. Most of the cake was gone. Drew was sure the boy had cake in his nostrils and he could not stop laughing. There was a regular size cake everyone else at the small party; Topher and his three daughters came by, along with Claudia, Paul, Kenny Jordan, Riley Jennings and Drew's childhood neighbor Ginnie Page. Zach was not impressed when Drew tried to clean off his hands and face. He was a mess but loved it.

Having seen the Lincoln-Alister children when they were admitted to San Antonio Memorial a month ago, how sick they both were, it was an incredible relief to see them on the way to recovery. Both fell asleep shortly after everyone had cake. Zach in Rick's arms and Skylar in her aunt's lap. It had taken her niece less than five minutes to nod off, Claudia wondered why the child had become so quiet and looked down to see her sound asleep. All the excitement and activity was more than both had had in a few weeks.

Ginnie Page had photos of Drew and his family around her home. She referred to the men as her "boys" and Skylar and Zach as her "grandbabies." Drew's parents made a rare visit to their friend and rolled their eyes seeing the photos.

"What are the kids like?" Drew's mother asked.

Ginnie scoffed.

"If either of one were any kind of parent, you'd know. They're wonderful, beautiful babies. Drew and Rick are great parents.""

"What do they call a group like this?" Drew's father said, gesturing to a family photo.

"Not quite sure what bigots like yourselves call them but the appropriate term is a _family_. You two are a something else, you know. Those precious lil' ones both had surgery a month ago and were in the hospital for two weeks. Your son, who's now _my_ boy, could have used your support. Thank goodness, he had his husband, sister and me."

Jacob Alister scoffed. "His _husband_. Our supreme court has lost it's mind. It was Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve. The courts might have to recognize their _marriage_ but we don't."

Then Drew's mother Ashley lit the symbolic match.

"See? We _knew_ they were going to get defective children! He can't say we didn't warn him!"

" _GET OUT!_ " Ginnie told the couple. "Get out of my home, and _DON'T EVER COME BACK! You're not welcome here anymore!"_

* * *

No one at the ER said anything to him. What Drew had done was technically something anyone was supposed to do.

Hold a child in her dying hour.

A two-year-old was rushed in the hospital. She had been doused in drain cleaner by her mother's jealous ex. The girl's mother was dead. Her throat slashed by the same man before he tied to kill the child. The neighbors had heard the child's screams and called 911 _._

There was no hope for survival. The child was suffering from kidney failure since birth. Every organ in her body was rapidly shutting down. As near death as the child named Delania was, she was semi-conscious while Drew entered her room again.

Delania did something Drew hadn't seen any burn patient do.

She raised her little arms in his direction. He knew that gesture. Delania wanted to be held but she likely wanted her mommy.

"Mama can't get here," he whispered hoarsely, holding back tears. "Can I hold you?"

The toddler nodded.

The nurse in the room was too near tears. She turned and looked at Drew, turning away again before he picked up and cradled the dying child, sitting the rocking chair.

Drew held Delania and sang lullabies to her until life left her body. He told her to go be with her mommy.

The only mention of his gesture was Topher telling him he was proud of him. As a father, Topher had wanted to do the same but didn't have the strength to hold it together.

"Go home and hug your kids extra tight," he said. "I know I am."


	34. Part II Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-one**_

Rick sat in the living room, staring at the television. It was only 6:30, he had checked on both kids and they were still asleep. They needed the rest. The news headline had him stunned. Some waste of life had murdered his former girlfriend and her little girl. The child died from burns at the hospital. Rick didn't yet know that his husband was with the child when she passed on.

The final blood-boiling piece of information was the coward's name and photo.

Rick had arrested the monster on one of his last SWAT raids. He was so distracted by the scene that he didn't hear the set of small foot steps enter the room.

"Daddy?"

Rick jumped a bit.

"Good morning sweetie," he said turning around.

"Why is that little girl on TV? 'Cause she's 'pecial?"

 _Damn._ Rick wished he had turned the set off.

"Yes, baby. She's special," he told her. Rick prayed Skylar wouldn't ask any more questions. "Are you hungry?"

Skylar nodded.

"I want daddy's cereal"

 _Cocoa_ _Puffs._ Rick smiled.

"Sounds good,"he said taking Skylar's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

Climbing into the kitchen chair Skylar told him she had dreamed about a unicorn with a green nose and a sparkly horn. She ate popcorn with him in a forest where there was cotton candy on the trees. She was disappointed that she woke before she got to eat any of it.

Rick told her maybe she might dream of the unicorn and forest again tonight.

Drew hadn't so glad to pull into his driveway. He was looking forward to hugs and kisses. Zachary had woke up as his sister dug in to her cereal. Rick went to get him passing his husband as he walked in the door.

"Hey," Rick said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "The princess is in the kitchen. She had a very full night of dreaming."

Drew smiled. This would be nice to hear about after his shift.

He laughed hearing about Skylar's dream. "Was the unicorn a girl or a boy?"

"I think he was a boy," she said. "He had a boy's voice and his hoofs were blue."

 _Where had his daughter learned that a horse's feet were called hoofs?_

Drew played with the two children on the floor before going to take a nap. His husband could tell something was troubling him.

"What's the matter, honey?" Rick asked following him to the bedroom.

"I held that baby," he said. "I held her for hours. She died in my arms."

Rick knew his husband was talking about the child from the news.

"Oh babe," he said, taking him in his arms. He felt a mix of feeling terrible for the toll that took on Drew but being proud of him for being so strong. "I'm so proud of you. I can't imagine what that was like. You're amazing."

A single tear slipped from the corner of Drew's eye and Rick caught it with his thumb.

"I really need to go to bed," Drew smiled.

"I'd lay with you if our munchkins weren't awake. But I'll tuck you in."

Zach was laughing at his sister in the living room. She was dancing, a dance that looked like one of those inflatable things with arms in store parking lots –still in her pyjamas and with bedhead–and without music. Rick, too, burst out laughing from the hallway. After he got both children dressed and bushed Skylar's curly hair he might put on some music but then the performance would be less entertaining.


	35. Part II Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

Drew thought he must have temporarily slipped into a coma. He didn't wake up for nearly five hours. He heard Rick attempting to get both children ready to go to the grocery store. Skylar was hyper today. She would be more of a handful than usual while shopping. But he would leave Rick to it. He would take Zach though.

"Let me take him," he told his husband. "You'll have one less in the cart. Let's go play with some toys, huh?" He said to Zach, kissing the baby's check. The dad realized that he would likely be stuck with an epic stinky diaper because Zach hadn't pooped all yesterday. Once the infant laxative took effective there was going to be messy situation. But between that or dealing with Skylar's rapid-fire questions in the produce section in the grocery store Drew preferred this; he was certain that Rick was happy not to have to deal with this diaper in a grocery store bathroom.

* * *

Purple being her favorite color, Skylar now wanted to try eggplant. Rick made a mental note to find what to do with an eggplant that was toddler friendly. He could already hear his sister-in-law laughing at him. Barbequed shrimp with grits was on the menu tonight for dinner along with ribs. Syd was coming over as was Kenny—and his new girlfriend Bella.

Bella Cummings. The sister of Paul Cummings.

Bella was a urologist, new on the night shift and according to her brother a real heartbreaker. Paul was worried about his best friend getting hurt. Despite the fact that Kenny insisted he could handle himself. Having known Kenny a long time Drew knew that Kenny fell in love hard and fast. Drew told Paul all he could was warn Kenny and _not_ say "I told you so" if things happened the way Paul believed they would. Bella seemed perfectly nice from what Drew saw of her. She knew about his and Rick's family. Her laugher seemed genuine when he told stories about Sky and Zach. He did agree with Paul that his sister's and Kenny's relationship was going _way_ too fast.

Bella Cummings was good with children. She teased Sky that she had expensive taste in food. Eggplant on the grill was a no-go for Skylar but Syd and Bella enjoyed it. Skylar did like he eggplant raw with baby carrots. With his stomach issues taken care of Zachary was a much happier baby. Before arriving at the Lincoln-Alister home Bella gushed about what a cute couple Drew and Rick were.

She had even met Rick yet,

Kenny had laughed and said he personally wouldn't use those words but they were a great couple and an example of a strong relationship. Kenny and Bella were the first to leave. Syd and the couple weren't sure if the relationship was going to go anywhere. But they were sure that one, Kenny had been swept off his feet and two, Bella didn't give off the vibe that she was the person her brother said she was.

"I just hope Bella doesn't get pregnant any time soon," Drew said. "You met Paul and Bella's dad. The surgeon turned company mogul who now valued the all mighty dollar over helping people and saving lives. His motto, _if you can't pay. We can't treat you._ A damn waste of knowledge and skill 'cause he's damn good. But if Bella gets knocked up Kenny's forever connected to that prick."

"Ya think Kenny will let himself be molded into Julian's little puppet, just to belong?" Rick asked. "You know the guy better than me."

"I don't know," Drew sighed. "But if he does, I swear Kenny will get it from me. I know Julian saved the hospital and all. But we don't have to kiss his ass for that and most of us aren't going to. Everyone knows what he's like and he has ulterior motives. Controlling Paul being the big one."

"Scott seems to know how to play Julian's game and still have the hospital do what it always did. You have to admit that guy is good."

"I do and not just because he saved you," Drew said, kissing Rick's temple. "Don't know if TC would agree yet," he laughed.


	36. Part II Chapter 23

_I decided to wrap this story up. I hope you all enjoyed it._

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Three**_

Weeks turned into months and months turned into years in San Antonio. Kenny's and Bella's relationship lasted less than six months-after Kenny _did_ start to become Julian's puppet (something Julian was unable to do with Paul) and was swiftly snapped out of it by Drew and the rest of their circle. TC and Jordan managed to find common ground in their complicated relationship but it would remain just that way.

 _Complicated_.

Drew and Rick stayed happy. They even expanded their family more. They adopted a third child, a baby boy they named Hunter. The family's profile had been an agency website for almost a year before they were selected by an expecting mother. The family got to know Hunter right there in the hospital just hours after his birth. They didn't meet the birth mother per her request and the adoption would be closed. The biological father had already relinquished his rights and wasn't involved with the mother during the pregnancy or present at the birth. The agency representative said "the mom already had her mind set on a two-dad family with other children. Although she doesn't want to meet in person, she said "something stood out" about your family and profile."

Hunter's eyes were blue with flicks of green and his small amount of hair was a light shade of brown. The newborn weighed just under six pounds. Drew and Rick's joyful tears poured down their faces before they even held the boy. Getting Hunter's siblings to quiet down some entering the hospital room wasn't the easiest, especially with Zach.

"Are we takin' him home today, daddy?" Skylar asked, seeing the car seat and Drew dressing the newborn.

They were.

For their circle of friends, life might not be as good but in their house it was great. That was the main thing.


End file.
